


Stranger danger

by Sophia96



Series: Stalkers and other creeps... [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Katsuki Yuuri, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Protective Chris, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Phichit, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Protectiveness, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Yuuri and Victor are meeting the gang for lunch. A mysterious stranger takes a special interest to the Japanese skater, and things turns awkward very fast.





	1. First impression

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my first ever 'fanfiction'. I have no idea where to take it. So if you have any suggestions, I'm all ears.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language.

The snow was falling swiftly through the air, in the Russian city of Saint Petersburg. It was a weather typical for the month of February. 

Within a bedroom, currently owned by the famous ice-skater Victor Nikiforov. Two men were peacefully asleep. They were blissfully unaware of the coldness luring outside the comforting walls of their home.

The buzzing of a phone awakened the black-haired man at precisely 10.37 am. 

“Hello?” He answered sleepily. Ever since he decided to move to Russia with his fiancé, he made English his ‘go-to’ language whenever he was answering his phone.

“Yuuri!” A happy voice squealed in delight.

“Phichit-kun? Why are you calling? Is everything okay?” He thought about the time zone as he was sitting up in bed. 

But it was too early to calculate the time difference between Russia and Thailand at this hour. A lazy arm fell into his lap at the sudden movement, and the man next to him groaned into his pillow.

“Oh, Yes. Everything is fine! I’m actually in Saint Petersburg over the weekend.” Phichit answered happily. There was a lot of background noises, suggesting that he was probably somewhere in central city.

“That’s great, Phichit…” Now when there wasn’t any immediate danger. He felt how the sleepiness slowly overtook him once again. 

“Don’t go back to sleep!” The Thai-man whined into the phone. “Meet us up for lunch!”

“Us? I thought there was only one of you?” Yuuri yawned. Earning a giggle from his ‘self-proclaimed’ best friend. 

“Chris and his friend are also here. I met them up at the airport… And we met up with Yurio and Otabek about an hour ago, so they’re coming as well!” Phichit explained. 

In the background, Yuuri could have sworn that Yuri shouted that Yurio wasn’t his name. Followed by laughter from the others.

“Hmm… That sounds like fun… But can you give us an hour?” Yuuri asked as he glanced down at the silvery hair, belonging to the man with his face pressed into a pillow.

“Sure! We’ll find something to do… Meet us at ‘Teplo’ in an hour then, Ciao! 

Phichit hung up, before Yuuri got a chance to change his mind.

Yuuri discarded his phone on the bedside table, and turned to the man beside him. He smiled at him fondly and started to comb his fingers through his hair. 

The man let out a muffled sound of delight. Yuuri then moved closer and started to place careful kisses on the man’s neck, shoulders and back. Victor started to stir and gravitate towards Yuuri to return the favor. When Yuuri suddenly pulled away.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re up. We have to get ready to meet up the gang for lunch!” With those words, he left the older man with a pouting expression on his face. “So mean…”

 

 

Yuuri was thankful for his ability to be efficient in the mornings. Fifty minutes later. They were both dressed, presentable and on their way. Makkachin snoozed happily on the couch, content after his breakfast and morning walk. 

“So… Who do you think Chris’s mysterious ‘friend’ is?” Victor asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows as they wandered the streets of Saint Petersburg, holding hands.

Yuuri, who was busy tracking down the café on his phone’s GPS just hummed in response.

“I hope it’s someone he can finally settle down with…. Someone who makes him happy.” Victor thought out loud to Yuuri. 

“We’re supposed to turn here…” Yuuri responded distractedly. And pulled Victor with him on a side street.

“I think we all know that it takes quite a lot to satisfy someone like Chis… I really can’t wait to meet this mysterious stranger…” Victor said. Finally catching Yuuri’s attention.

“What?” Yuuri questioned with an unexpectedly amount of heat, as his gaze tore away from his phone and he stared straight into the eyes of Victor.

“Don’t worry moya lyubov (My love).” Victor cooed as he was taken off guard by the cold expression of his lover.“ You know there is no one for me but you… There is no need to be jealous…” He laughed.

“I’m not jealous…” Yuuri quickly defended.  
“Mhmm… Victor responded unconvinced.

Something flashed in Yuuri’s eyes.  
“If he can dance to ‘Eros’ picturing a pork cutlet bowl… Then we might actually have a problem…” 

He finished his point my sending Victor his famous ‘Eros kiss’.

Victor abruptly stopped.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked, tugging on his hand. Now worried.

“When we get home… We’re gonna have so much sex…” Victor stated, placing his arm possessively around Yuuri’s waist. Leading them forward.

Yuuri blushed heavily at Victor’s bluntness. 

Then they finally saw the sign to the café. 

 

 

The café was very cozy. It was decorated with couches and leather chairs. It wasn’t too crowded (Considering to be a popular spot in the middle of Saint Petersburg) which made spotting their friends easy. 

Phichit was in the middle of a selfie. Chris looked a little ‘off’ to Victor… Otabek and Yuri sat with neutral expressions and talked to each other in short sentences. And the mysterious stranger sat next to Chris and stared straight down into his phone. 

“Yo!” Yuri called from his spot, pulling the entire table’s attention to the newly arrived couple.

Chris looked horrified at the sight of Yuuri, and he quickly turned to the man next to him with a stern expression.

“Yuuri!” Phichit half shrieked and turned his camera around and snapped a picture of his best friend and his lover. “#Victuuri” Phichit read out loud as he posted the picture on instagram.

He then jumped up from his spot and threw himself onto Yuuri. Yuuri awkwardly hugged back with his free hand. His other one was being squished, between him and his fiancé as Victor still held him securely to his side… 

“… And Victor!” Phichit turned to the taller man, and hugged him as well. As he pulled away, he cleared his throat.

“Guys! This is Tommy. An upcoming rising star in the skating world, doing his debut this year actually, representing Germany.” He gestured dramatically to the stranger with red hair and green eyes, who was now staring at the power couple, in awe. 

“Tommy this is Victor Nikiforov, five time world winning champion and the hero of Russia…” He giggled at his own ridiculous presentation, as he gestured to the man with the silvery hair. “And last but not least, my best friend and silver medalist in last year’s grand prix final…” He was just about to gesture to Yuuri, when he was interrupted. 

“Katsuki Yuuri.” The redhead finished with a predatory grin. Victor tensed.

“Nice to meet you!” Yuuri greeted politely and reached out his free hand, which the man gladly accepted, shaking it enthusiastically.

“I’m a really big fan of yours... You did great at last year’s Grand prix final.” He smiled happily and shook his hand just a little bit too long for Victor’s approval, before he finally let go.

“Th-Thanks…” Yuuri blushed, as he was still not completely used to strangers complementing him on his skating.

“I mean your Eros was simply…” Tommy trailed off and hummed to himself.

As out of reflex, Victor grabbed Yuuri’s free hand with his own.

Victor and Yuuri took a seat next to Yuri and Otabek. Yuri barely acknowledged their presence. He had turned back to his friend and was now deeply absorbed into a conversation with Otabek, about animal-patterns on skating suits. Otabek mostly nodded and agreed with whatever Yuri’s opinions were.

“So… how do you know Chris?” Victor questioned with a hard glare.

“Oh, I recognized him from the figure skating broadcasts. So I introduced myself.” Tommy grinned at Chris. 

Victor immediately noticed Chris’s uncomfortable expression next to the German, and he especially noticed the way Tommy’s gaze fell back to the Japanese man. He pulled Yuuri tighter in response. Staring disapprovingly at the German. Proving a point on what was his, and therefore ‘off-limits’.

“How long have you been skating for exactly?” Victor asked, trying to revert the German’s gaze away from his Yuuri.

Tommy refused to look away even as he responded. “I’ve been skating since I was a boy, but the moment I decided to go professional, was actually when I watched Yuuri’s performance, two years ago I believe... On the grand prix final.” He sent a suggestive smile Yuuri’s way. 

Victor immediately felt something crawling under his skin from the gesture.

“Oh…” Yuuri responded shyly, suddenly reminded of the worst performance of his career.

“Oh, don’t worry, I don’t care that you came in sixth. I thought you did great, considering your state of mind!” Tommy defended as he waved his hands nervously.

“State of mind?” Yuuri questioned in surprise.

“Yeah didn’t you find out about the death of your dog, only few hours prior to your performance?” The redhead said with a sympathetic tilt of his head.

Yuuri flinched. Not many people knew about Vicchan. He could probably count the people by only one hand. How this stranger from Germany knew about it, he had no idea. 

Russian Yuri noticed the flinch before it even occurred. His attention was pulled away from his intense conversation, at the mention of Yuuri two years ago. After all, he was the one who yelled in Yuuri’s devastated face right after the competition. 

He didn’t know about his dog though. He thought that he was crying because he came in last. Like some sort of loser… Now he just felt stupid.

“What the hell kind of stalkers do you bring to lunches Chris?” Yuri said sharply to the uncomfortable blond. He didn’t really know if his anger was directed to the stranger, Chris or himself. 

Everyone’s eyes landed on Chris, who was squirming uncomfortably in his seat.

“Um… He kind of just hit me up at the airport… And kind of… Y-you know… Tagged along” Chris stuttered. Actually stuttered. Victor had known Chris for a handful of years. But he never heard the confident skater speak in that matter. Something was definitely off.

Everyone’s gazes suddenly shifted to the German boy.

“As I said. I recognized you as a competitor from last year’s GPF.” Tommy said as if it was obvious. “And I knew that the chances of meeting my idol would increase if I stuck around someone who actually knew him for real…” He looked back to Yuuri. “I read about Vicchan in a skating magazine online. I didn’t knew if it was true before now though.” He assured with a smile.

“Maybe I blogged about it sometime?” Phichit suggested. “I don’t remember doing so. But I know I have a lot of posts from whenever I’ve had too much to drink. And maybe someone scooped it up and turned it into an article?” 

Yuuri knew that theory was very far-fetched, but he decided to let it go in order to keep the situation less awkward.

Thankfully, a waitress found her way to the table, asking for their orders. Yuri was the first one to order. He decided on piroshkies for him and Otabek. Yuuri smiled up at Victor, silently asking him to order for them in Russian. Victor happily obliged. 

Phichit ordered pancakes with the help of a traveling-dictionary Chris claimed that he wasn’t hungry. Tommy told the waitress that he wanted to have whatever Yuuri was having.  
Victor snapped that piece of information up as the ‘so called German’ spoke flawless Russian. 

They ate in silence. Tommy kept staring at Yuuri and Victor kept glaring at Tommy. 

When they finished, Victor stood up and shifted, so that Yuuri was standing as far away from Tommy as possible. Being the barrier between this strange skater and the love of his life.

 

“Well… We better get going.” Victor stated and moved Yuuri along with him, hand still on Yuuri’s waist.

“Yeah, you should.” Chris agreed, way too quickly.

“I’ll see you on Monday Yuuri!” Tommy waved and Victor froze.

“What?” Victor growled and turned to the creep longing for HIS fiancé. He probably wasn’t even aware of the powerful urge of protectiveness that washed over him.

“Oh, didn’t they tell you? I moved here from Germany, so I can improve my skating along with ‘the world’s greatest’.” Tommy explained and challenged Victor with a smile. “That way I can be with you every day Yuuri…” 

Victor did NOT like that idea.

“…Every day?” Yuuri muttered with a confused frown.

Yuuri glanced at Victor and turned to Tommy. “I’m sorry if this come off as rude… But… Are you aware that you come off as a bit ‘forward’?” Yuuri asked carefully.

Yuri Plisetsky snorted at the understatement.

“Yes, so I’ve been told!” Tommy chuckled.

“Then maybe I can just ask, as a fellow skater that, since you’re staying here and all…” Yuuri stumbled over his words. “Can you please tone your ‘affection’ down a little? It’s making me very uncomfortable…” He finally admitted with a slight blush.

The German frowned. His green eyes narrowed dangerously at Yuuri. “I don’t understand. How do I make you uncomfortable? You must be met with adoration wherever you go. How am I different? What am I doing wrong?” He raised his voice at the end.

Yuuri inched closer to Victor. “Oh… It’s just… The people who admire me are mostly my friends and loved ones… And you are…”

“A crazy stalker!” Yuri called from his table. 

Suddenly the aura of tension reached its limit.

Tommy rose from his spot angling himself at Yuri. Otabek rose up as well and stared Tommy down, a threatening look on his face. There was a beat of silence as the two men remained with their eyes locked. Tommy was the first one to break away.

“I’m not a stalker…” He defended through clenched teeth. 

“Then you must know… That nothing will ever happen between us. ” Yuuri continued. He just wanted to make I perfectly clear that he did not share these ‘feelings of admiration’ with the newcomer.

“You sound so sure…” Tommy smirked.

“I am sure.” Yuuri said, with more confidence this time.

Tommy hummed. “You also once claimed that you could never embody ‘Eros’…” He closed his eyes as if he were imagining it. “And in an interview you also said that you could never get a man like Victor in the first place... But look at you now…” Tommy said and hungrily licked his lips. “I guess we just have to wait and and see…”

Victor almost lost it right there and then, but was held back by Yuuri.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Phichit snapped. 

Yuuri had never seen Phichit this furious before. But on the other hand... He’d never seen anyone threaten his favorite ship before either. Maybe it was connected?

“Yuuri just explained that he wants nothing to do with you. So you better do yourself a favor and back off! Move back to Germany and leave their relationship alone!” Phichit hissed while threateningly waving his fork at the man’s face.

Tommy looked more amused than anything else. He glanced at everyone around the room with an annoying smirk on his face. He pulled out a few crumpled bills and threw them carelessly on the table. He then grabbed his backpack and headed towards the exit.  
He lingered, as he was walking past Victor and Yuuri. Victor had already shoved Yuuri behind himself and held a protective stance against the beast.

“We’ll see…” Tommy whispered to them. Before he walked out the door, and disappeared from the café. Free to roam around the streets of Saint Petersburg.


	2. Unwanted Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang discusses Tommy. And Victor and Yuuri finds something disturbing at their doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so inspired by all of your comments, I just had to write everything in a haste. I hope you like it however. 
> 
> I'm sorry the chapter is so short. But I hope it's good at least... Cheers!

Everyone stared at the door in absolute silence. 

“I’ll kill him...” Victor snarled and made a move for the door.

“Vitya! No!” Yuuri commanded, grabbing the back of Victor’s coat. “Stay.” 

Victor turned to Yuuri with a stunned expression. 

“Good boy.” Yuuri smiled.

“I’m not Makkachin…” Victor complained, as he took a hold of Yuuri’s hand.

“Could have fooled me…” Yuuri teased. 

“Disgusting.” Yuri snorted from his spot. Otabek calmly sat down next to him, now that he was certain that Tommy was nowhere in sight.

“I don’t like him.” Otabek said and took a sip of his water. 

Phichit ‘coughed’ “Understatement of the year…” Everyone smiled in silent agreement. 

Except from Chris. He just kept his eyes attached to the floor. Looking like he was sucking on a lemon.

“You okay, Chris?” Victor asked softly. He knew from his odd behavior, that Chris knew something the rest of them didn’t.

Suddenly, everyone’s eyes fell to the uncomfortable skater.

“That guy is nuts…” Chris whispered and locked eyes with Victor. 

Victor was taken aback from Chris’s genuinely frightened tone. His normally ‘easy-going - I don’t give a crap’ attitude was nowhere in sight.

“So we’ve noticed…” Yuri scoffed. Shoving the last of his piroshky into his mouth. 

“You don’t even know half of it…” Chris’s eyes fell to Yuuri. “Yuuri… He’s obsessed with you... And not in a cute way, like you were obsessed with Victor growing up…”

“Phichit…” Yuuri glared at the Thai man for revealing his secrets, to Chris of all people. He only got a ‘non-apologetic’ shrug in response.

“This… ‘Tommy guy’… I think he might be dangerous.” Chris admitted.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked.

“First of all… There isn’t any German skater making their debut this year named Tommy.” Chris frowned. “I tried to look him up… There was nothing… No articles, nothing on social media. Nothing.” 

“I’ve never blogged about Vicchan.” Phichit piped from behind his phone. “I did a quick search and I’ve never mentioned him… I’ve written ‘Yuuri’s dog’ once, but that was when you went back home to visit him during spring break.” 

Everyone was stunned again.

“Well… If he shows his face at our ice rink, I’ll kick his ass…” Yuri said confidently. That was apparently the wrong thing to say. As every other skater turned to him in disapproval.

“You will do no such thing Yurio! If you see him. You can call the police or get an adult. Understand?” Yuuri scolded.

“I’m not a kid…” Yuri tried to defend, before Victor interrupted him.

“Yuuri is right. You should not get involved with a dangerous person like Tommy.”

“So what? You expect me to just stand idly by, if something happen to piggy? Yuri snarled.

“No, we expect you to be smart. And not throw yourself into danger like an idiot…” Yuuri said firmly. 

Yuri scoffed. “Why do you even think he is so dangerous anyway? As far as I see, he’s just a lying stalker, not a serial killer…” 

“Did you completely miss his reaction, when you called him a stalker?” Otabek questioned with a serious expression.

“Uhm... No but…”

“Stay away from him.” Otabek declared, leaving no room for arguments.

Yuri blushed. “Whatever…” He said, crossing his arms defiantly. 

“Well. I’m not going to let this entire drama spoil my trip. Chris, ready to see the rest of Saint Petersburg?” Phichit asked, holding out his hand for the green-eyed skater. 

“Sure… But…” Chris turned to Yuuri and Victor as he grasped Phichit’s hand. “Be careful...” 

“We will.” Victor assured.

“I’ll text you later!” Phichit called as the two travelers disappeared into the city.

“Me and Beka are gonna head to my place.” Yuri turned to Otabek. “I want you to meet my grandfather.” 

Yuuri and Victor had to bite their tongues, not to squeal in delight at Yuri’s declaration. But they did grin. Big. 

“What are you smiling about, morons?” Yuri half shouted. 

Otabek put his arm around him, successfully calming him down. 

“I’ll talk to you later…” Yuri huffed, before he and Otabek left the couple.

“Wait… Weren’t we supposed to be the first ones to leave?” Yuuri asked as he now stared at the empty table. 

“At least everyone paid for themselves…” Victor smiled as he reached for his wallet to pay for him and Yuuri. 

 

 

Shouldn't we call the police or something?” Yuuri asked thoughtfully, his head was resting on Victor’s shoulder as they walked together. Victor’s arm comfortably pulled around him

“I don’t think there’s much for them to do… He obviously didn’t use his real name, and so far we can’t prove that he’s been up to anything illegal…” Victor sighed. 

“Still. There must be something to do…” Yuuri said, as he opened up the entrance door for him and Victor. 

When they walked through in the hallway, they stopped dead in their tracks... Staring at a cardboard box placed right before their door. 

“Wait here…” Victor asked, he patted Yuuri’s shoulder and went forward. 

On the top of the box there was a note. 

“Katsuki Yuuri, Happy to be a part of your life <3”

Victor practically growled at the note before he discarded it and opened the box. 

What he saw inside made his stomach drop. 

“Victor…?” Yuuri asked from his spot.

He carefully moved forward when he didn’t receive a response from the grey-haired man. 

“T-That’s me…” Yuuri gasped as he saw the contents. There were hundreds of pictures of him. 

His eyes were immediately drawn to one particular picture of him. It was a photo of him skating, from when he was just a kid. 

Victor just sat there, staring at all the pictures in disbelief. 

Yuuri bent down, picking up the familiar photo of him. “This photo disappeared from our living room in Hasetsu. I always thought that mom accidently broke it and replaced it with one of me being older, hoping no one would notice… Seeing it now…” Yuuri trailed off.

Victor kept on sitting in silence, taking in Yuuri’s words while a shiver traveled up his spine. How long had this creep been stalking his fiancé for exactly? 

Victor pulled some of the pictures away, to see how many were actually in there. As he pulled some away, he noticed paper in the bottom of the box. He frowned and took one out. 

He then realized that it was more than just paper. It was hand-drawn sketches. 

“Oh my god.” Yuuri gasped as he saw the image before him. 

It was a drawing of Yuuri in what looked like a dungeon. His arms were tied behind his back and his face was one of pure despair. Over the entire drawing, there where angry pencil marks spelling out the word ‘Mine’.

Victor dropped the picture as if it had physically burnt him.

“If I see him…” Victor’s face darkened. “He’s dead…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this turn of events... Making Tommy even creepier. I'm really looking forward to see what you guys think. So please leave a comment and I'll write the next chapter at my earliest convienience.


	3. Proving a point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri decides to not let anyone control his life. He deserved to have a fun night out, with his lover and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 6.00 am, and a monday... And I have school... I've been writing all night... Anyway here is the third chapter, I hope it's good! :) (I'm too tired to tell)

Yuuri moved so that he was sitting right in front of Victor. He was taken off guard by the tears rolling down his lover’s face.

“V-Victor?” Yuuri whispered. He used his hand to wipe away a stray tear from his face.

“Why would he do this?” Victor asked no one in particular. He looked up at Yuuri’s big brown eyes and was struck by a new wave of sorrow. “Luchik (Sunbeam)… I’m not going to let anything happen to you… Ever.” He promised, grabbing Yuuri’s hand and kissing it softly.

Yuuri smiled at the love his Victor was displaying, wishing the circumstances to be different. “Let’s go inside.” He suggested. 

As if on cue… They heard Makkachin bark from inside. 

Victor glared one last time at the offending box, before getting up and unlocking the door. 

Makkachin was happy to see the return of his humans. His tail wiggled excitedly as the two men entered their lair.

“Hey boy!” Yuuri greeted. There was no need for their fluffy roommate to know about his human’s angsty problems. 

Victor looked back at the box, and slammed the door in its face. (That’s how he saw it anyways.)

“Should we really leave the box outside?” Yuuri asked worriedly. 

“It’ll be fine…” Victor muttered. “It’s not getting into our apartment. That’s for sure.” He stated. 

 

The rest of the day progressed smoothly. They could almost pretend that this day never happened. Or rather pretend that ‘Tommy’ never existed in the first place. 

It was afternoon, and the three habitants of the apartment where all squished together in the couch. Some Russian game show was playing on the TV. 

Yuuri could only understand whatever Victor was translating for him, but he really didn’t mind. He was content by simply being together. 

Suddenly, Yuuri felt his pocket vibrate. He reached after his phone and looked at the screen. Seeing Phichit’s face eased his earlier assumptions. 

“Phichit.” Yuuri answered and put the phone on ‘speaker-mode’. “You’re on speaker.” He announced. 

“Great!” Phichit chirped. “Me and Chris are going clubbing! Wanna come?” He asked excitedly. 

Yuuri glanced at Victor, and saw his own reluctant expression mirrored on his partner’s face.

“Um… we’re actually planning on just having a quiet evening at home…” Yuuri said. Phichit saw straight through it.

“You’re a terrible liar. And you two are coming.” Phichit said determinately.

“Phichit...” Yuuri tried.

“No!” Phichit snapped. “You’re NOT going to let some psycho control your life! I’ve read that most stalkers are just looking to control whoever they’re stalking... By going out, you prove to them that YOU are in control, and they can just go to hell!” 

Yuuri hated to admit it, but Phichit had a point. He glanced up to Victor who’s face clearly stated ‘Whatever you want’. Yuuri sighed.

“Where are you clubbing?”

 

After receiving the address. Yuuri was determined to not let anything stop him from having fun with his friends. 

Victor agreed with Yuuri’s decision. He himself made up a plan to never… Ever let Yuuri out of his sight. 

He also made a decision to kick the box whenever he saw it. However, when they stepped outside, the box were nowhere in sight. Victor fought the urge to push Yuuri back into the apartment, locking the door behind them. 

Just knowing that Tommy had been right outside their apartment, while they were completely unaware made him feel nauseous. He saw that Yuuri also noticed the missing box, but Yuuri made no comment of it. He just grabbed Victor’s hand and pulled him outside into the cold night.

 

 

The club was loud. Louder than anyone of them had anticipated, and crowded.

Yuuri and Victor had to squeeze through an ocean of strangers to reach their friends. 

Their hands were tightly intertwined and neither one of them was planning on letting go anytime tonight. 

“Yuuri! Victor!” Phichit called from their booth as he spotted his friends.

As the couple sat down, it was obvious to both of them that Chris had a little bit too much to drink.

“Yuuri! Let’s pole dance!” Chris suggested loudly, so he could be heard over the music, his words were slurred in his drunken haze. 

“No thanks… I promised Victor to not do any dances that weren’t for him!” Yuuri politely declined.

“You’re no fun!” Chris shouted. “But you are precious!” He cheered before he downed another shot.

“Thank you.” Yuuri shouted back with an amused smile. 

Phichit ordered drinks for the entire table. 

Yuuri decided to get wasted to prove a point. 

Victor decided to stay sober so he could watch over Yuuri.

So Yuuri downed the drinks, both for himself and for his fiancé. 

A few hours later, and Yuuri was begging Victor to dance with him. Victor finally relented when Yuuri threatened to pole dance with Chris. 

So, they danced and had a good time. The threat of the stalker was almost forgotten, as their only focus was to enjoy themselves. 

When Yuuri’s dancing ability was limited to just clinging to Victor. They decided to call it a night. 

They bid their friends goodbye and wished them safe trips back to their respective countries. 

Before they left the loudness of the club behind.

 

“I’m not deaf!” Yuuri cheered, way to loudly.

“No you’re not…” Victor chuckled, as he put Yuuri’s arm over his shoulder. Leading them through the night.

“We had fun tonight!” Yuuri happily declared.

“We did.” Victor agreed.

“Screw Tommy and his stalking… He is stupid.” Yuuri rambled. 

Victor silently agreed.

“Hey!” Yuuri shouted in Victor’s ear. “You promised me sex this morning!” 

Victor blushed as an elderly couple passed by them with horrified expressions.

“We can do it tomorrow... When you know the alphabet…” Victor whispered to Yuuri.

“I know the alphabet!” Yuuri happily squealed. “A, B, C, D, E, K, J. Victor is my boyfriend say!” He sang. “Wait... Are you my husband now?” Yuuri asked. Holding up his ring in front of his eyes.

Victor laughed happily. When he heard Yuuri’s ringtone, suddenly piercing through the night.

He fished out Yuuri’s phone from his pocket, just when it stopped ringing. He frowned at the amount of missed calls and text messages, all from the same number. Which he did not recognize. Suddenly the phone was ringing again. 

“Hello?” He answered. He first thought that no one was on the other end, until he heard heavy breathing. 

“Victor…” A voice snarled. 

Victor felt as if someone just put him through the ice bucket challenge against his will. 

“Tommy.” He growled into the phone.

Yuuri stopped and paled.

Victor squeezed Yuuri tighter in reassurance. 

“Why do you keep stealing my Yuuri away from me?” Tommy pouted over the phone. 

Victor felt his breath leaving his lungs before his vision turned red.

“Get one thing straight right now! Yuuri is not yours. He has never been yours and he will never be yours. And if you come near him, I swear to god, that I will put you down myself!” With those words he hung up the phone. 

Yuuri stared up at him with big brown eyes, wobbling slightly as he stood. Victor smiled at him, feeling his heart clench in his chest, over how much love he felt for this drunken mess of a man.

“Let’s get you home, love…” He said and continued to guide Yuuri home.

 

At the apartment, he dressed Yuuri in one of his own shirts and put him to bed. He also placed a glass of water and an aspirin on the bedside table next to him. In case Yuuri woke up in the middle of the night with a headache.

He then called in Makkachin, who happily jumped up to sleep at their feet.

He saw the screen of Yuuri’s phone light up, so he grabbed it, deciding to read Tommy’s messages and delete them before Yuuri could see. He was hoping that Yuuri would forget all about the ‘Tommy incident’ and just remember the fun parts.

Was it cruel of him to wish temporary amnesia to his lover? Perhaps… But Tommy did NOT deserve to be remembered.

Speaking of. The first message read: 

“It’s not polite to decline a gift for an admirer.” *DELETED*

“I hope that you at least saw the pictures I drew. I spent a lot of time on those…” *DELETED*

“Heading out, love? Where are you going? ;)” Victor felt his blood boil. *DELETED* 

“You shouldn’t be drinking so much… You know you’ll get blackouts… ;)” How the hell did he even know about that? *DELETED* 

“You’re such a sweet drunk… I wish I could be the one dancing with you… <3” In your dreams… No… Not even there… *DELETED*

“I’m calling you to ask you for a dance… ;)” Victor glared at the offending message. *DELETED*

“NO! DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!” Victor almost laughed…Almost… *DELETED*

“FUCK YOU VICTOR! YUURI IS MINE! HE WILL BE MINE! AND HE WILL ALWAYS BE MINE” *DELETED*

“Just you wait…” *DELETED*

Victor blocked the number. Yuuri was not going to receive more of this bastard’s disgusting text messages or phone calls.

He was going to protect Yuuri from this man, forever if he had to.

He placed Yuuri’s phone back on the table next to everything else. 

He then crawled under the covers and pulled Yuuri close to him. He was lulled to sleep by the sounds of Yuuri’s breaths, one final thought going through his mind. 

‘Over my dead body.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Ending it with a dramatic line. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think the next chapter is going to take place at the ice-rink on 'the Monday'. We'll see what happens next. ;)


	4. The ice rink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal Monday at the ice rink. Minus a few particular details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pain!!! XD
> 
> I've been working in this for 7 hours now...
> 
> I've been writing ten words and then ereasing twenty... I hope the final product is somewhat good at least! :)

Monday had suddenly appeared.

The weekend followed through without any more Tommy-related-incidents.   
They both decided not to mention the stalker. For obvious reasons…

But that didn’t seem to ease Victor’s worries, as they were now heading for the ice rink. 

Victor kept a constant lookout around them, Arm tightly snarled around Yuuri. Every time a stranger walked passed them, he tightened his grip. 

Yuuri however seemed pretty much at ease, still thinking that his plan of enjoying the weekend worked out perfectly... Hopefully Tommy had gotten the hint, that Yuuri was not someone for him to control. 

He was still completely unaware about the creepy text messages, and phone calls he received a few nights ago. Victor had made sure of that. 

Right outside the door of the ice rink, Yuuri stopped them both. He glanced up, catching Victor’s eyes. “Promise me that you won't do anything stupid… If he’s in there, tell Yakov or something… Just… Don’t…” Yuuri looked to his feet.

Victor stroked his hand over Yuuri’s cheek, until his hand was loosely holding his chin. He tilted his face up, making him look him in the eye. “I can’t promise that I won’t do whatever I have to, to keep you safe, moya lyubov.” He moved some stray hairs away from Yuuri’s face.  
“If he is unthreatening and sane, I’ll might just lift him up and put him inside a cell of a Russian prison… Does that sound good?” 

Yuuri laughed and Victor cherished its melody. 

“And tell the guards what? Don’t let him out. He sent me a disturbing box…?” Yuuri attempted at humor, but there was no real joke in the question. “Stalking laws are so fuzzy…" He muttered. "I’m not even sure if he even committed a crime…” 

Victor sighed thoughtfully and opened the door to the rink.

The both flinched at the loud music, blasting through the speakers of the ice rink.

“WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME? LET ME HEAR YOU SAY. LET ME BE YOUR LOVE.” 

The couple covered their ears and continued to enter. Determined to find out why Georgi’s music was blasting at maximum volume. 

 

Inside they found a very upset Georgi, doing his routine from last year. Tears streaming down his face. 

Victor all but slammed the CD player off in irritation.

Georgi stopped and turned to him from the ice. His tears were still flowing freely.

“What are you doing?” Victor asked in Russian, to the startled skater. 

“I’m all alone, Victor!” Georgi cried. “My Anya! She’s engaged to a monster!”

“What’s going on?” Yuuri asked in confusion.

“Georgi is crying over his ex, again…” Victor replied in annoyance, not directed to Yuuri, of course, but rather to the broken skater on the ice.

“Georgi, you really need to get over her…” Yuuri said, voice soft.

“I am!” Georgi shouted. Victor glared. He then noticed the unusually empty ice rink.

“Where is everyone?” Victor asked.

 

“It’s still early. I was the first one to arrive…” Georgi sniffled wiping away remaining tears.

“Have you been here for long?” Yuuri asked. He could almost guess, by the sleep deprived Russian in front of him. But he didn’t want to make assumptions.

“Only since my Anya announced her engagement world-wide.” He rasped, looking down to the ice.

“Shouldn’t you be able to move on now? She is clearly in love with someone else…” Yuuri snapped, surprised by his sudden anger. 

“NO!” Georgi shouted again. “She is mine. He is not right for her, and I need to save her.”

“Listen…” Yuuri said fiercely, anger now seeping from his words. “You need to learn right now, that no means no! She has explained to you, on multiple occasions. That she isn’t in love with you anymore. So why can’t you just put you own stupid feelings aside and see things for what they are? What you’re doing now isn’t helping anyone. You’re just hurting yourself, Anya and her fiancé. Just move the fuck on already.”

Yuuri didn’t normally use foul language, so he was surprised by how similar he sounded to a certain blond he knew. 

Victor stared at him in disbelief, blinking a few times to make sure that he wasn’t imagining his normally sweet, tender boyfriend, to be this furious force of nature he was watching unfold in front of him.

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri muttered 'unapologetic' to Georgi.

Georgi was still standing at the edge of the rink looking stunned beyond compare. 

Suddenly they heard the ice-rink door slam shut. Victor immediately crossed the distance between him and Yuuri, putting up a protective stance against the offending noise.

“What’s your problem?” Snarled Yuri, as he entered. Proceeding to throw his skates on a nearby bench, dropping down next to them. Tying them to his feet.

“Yurio!” Victor happily greeted. Cutting through the awkward silence. “You’re early, how did the weekend go with Otabek?”

Yuri’s cheeks turned into a mild shade of pink. “Fine.”

“Just fine?” Victor pressed, enjoying watching Yuri’s blush turn three shades darker.

“Creeper…” Yuri muttered. A smile was playing on his lips, so he couldn’t be all too offended. “How did your weekend go by the way? Any news from this Tommy guy?”

Victor and Yuuri stared at each other. Not sure how to respond.

“I’ll take that as a yes…” Yuri sighed. Returning his attention to his skates. 

“Who is Tommy?” Georgi asked in confusion. Swallowing loudly, still not recovered from Yuuri’s outburst.

“Someone I’d like to kick in the nuts…” Yuri grumbled.

“He has red hair and green eyes.” Victor explained to the dark haired Russian. If you see him, throw him out before I get my hands on him…” Victor snarled, looking nervously at the entrance.

“Damn…” Yuri whistled. His eyes fell to the Japanese man, who was somehow, always the source of Victor’s biggest frustrations. “What did he do to you?” He asked.

The tension could be cut with a knife. No one was willing to speak.

“Well. If he starts sending you locks of his hair, you can start to worry…” Yuri chuckled. A sad attempt at lighten the mood.

When he still didn’t get a reaction out of the men, he felt as if something was crawling up his spine.

“He did, didn’t he?” Yuri gasped.

“No! No locks of hair…” Yuuri laughed nervously.

“But…?” Yuri pressed.

“Disturbing art… Along with childhood pictures, from Yuuri’s home in Hasetsu…” Victor explained, tiredly dragging his fingers through his hair. 

“You’re kidding me?” Yuri said looking between his two older skating companions.

 

They where suddenly interrupted by a loud voice booming though the rink.

“What are you standing there, gossiping about? Get on the ice!” Yakov ordered with a stern expression. “You’re not going to win any Grand Prix’s by wearing shoes, get on with it!” He clapped his hands, sending everyone into motion.

“Georgi! How long have you been here for exactly?” Yakov scolded the exhausted skater.. 

“Uhm…” Georgi stammered.

“If it’s too long to tell, you’d better be going home, boy!” Yakov shouted.

Georgi didn’t protest, he simply went out of the rink, pouting.

“And you’d better be here early in the morning!” Yakov screamed after the sad man.

 

The three young men were now out on the ice, practicing jumps and spins. Feeling the outside-world slip away, as there were only them and the ice. 

Victor kept close to Yuuri at all times, only giving him space for practicing jumps. Yuri was sending them worried glares every now and then, but mostly keeping to himself, or scolding Yakov over his lacking coaching abilities.

During water-break, Yakov decided to take a few. (Claiming he needed time away from the young skaters.)

“What did you do with the photos?” Yuri asked when Yakov was out of earshot.

“We left them outside the apartment.” Yuuri said. “Hopefully he’ll get bored by my lack of attention to him, and find something better to do with his free time.”

“Or he might find someone more interesting to stalk than a washed up old skater…” Yuri muttered.

Yuuri did not like the idea of someone else being put through the same hell as him. 

“Yuuri is not old…” Victor defended light heartedly. “Or what does that make me?” He smiled.

“Your hair is grey, you cold probably pass as someone’s grandfather.” Yuri smirked.

“So mean, Yuri…” Victor’s smile fell comically.

Yuuri smiled at his fiancé and pulled his fingers through his hair. Victor purred at the gesture.

“Yup it’s getting a bit thin up here…” He smiled teasingly. Victor frowned. Yuri almost toppled over in laughter.

“I don’t like it when Yuri’s gang up on me…” Victor grumbled to himself. “I am but an old man after all…”

“Come on old man, let’s see what you got!” Yuri challenged and gained speed to perform a quad.” Victor followed and performed one at higher difficulty level.

“Show off…” Yuuri smiled fondly, as he gazed at the two men, who had become more like family to him over this past year. 

Suddenly the door flew open once more, the man standing there drained the blood from his face. The man’s red hair was illuminated in the corridor.

 

“Tommy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Now I need your help. 
> 
> Should Tommy get his claws in Yuuri or not? Tell me what you think in the comments. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Then I'll continue with my writing... XD


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is happy to see Tommy again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5... I suppose this is what I get for being a night owl. School in 5 hours.. GREAT... XD
> 
> Anyway, I just fell in love with all the amazing feedback I recieved from everyone. I hope You'll like this chapter! :)

Yuuri turned around in tears. His eyes immediately started searching out Victor’s

As if sensing Yuuri’s distress, Victor stopped abruptly on the ice, Yuri almost bumping into him. Snow-like flakes, flew from the sharp blades as they scraped against the plain ice.

Victor felt his heart sped up to a dangerous level at the sight of Yuuri’s face.   
He suddenly got the feeling that Yuuri was too far away.

He skated as fast as a five-time-gold-medalist could, reaching Yuuri’s side in the matter of seconds. He grabbed his lover and pulled him against his chest, hugging him tightly. 

That’s when he noticed the Read-headed man lurking in the hallway.

“Hey!” He called. The hate was seeping through his voice.

Tommy walked closer with a wolfish smile on his face. It made Victor shiver.

Yuri appeared at their side, also noticing Tommy’s presence. “Oi! Get the fuck out of here!” He snarled. And sent Tommy a look that could only be described as the worst one ever delivered by the young skater.

If Yuuri thought the glare he received at the grand prix two years ago was bad. He probably wouldn’t be able to handle this one. Tommy even recoiled a bit from it. 

“You should get leashes for your guard-dogs, Yuuri…” Tommy cooed. Taking another step forward.

“Don’t you fucking talk to him!” Victor snarled at the redhead.

Tommy seemed unbothered by him. “Getting jealous there, Vitya?” He chuckled. 

“I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!” Yuri screamed again. “Or I’ll be happy to KICK YOU OUT!” He raised his foot to display the blade of his skate. 

Tommy simply chuckled in amusement. “See, that’s what I like about you Yuuri. All the others jump straight to violence. But you’d never hurt a fly.” He sighed to himself. “That’s what makes you so special to me…”

A flip switched in Yuuri’s mind as he thought he saw the solution to all of his problems. 

He pulled himself away from Victor’s embrace and stormed off to Tommy. He could still walk on the floor wearing his skates. He was a professional skater after all.

He stopped right in front of him. Towering over the redhead. He curled his hand into a fist and delivered a forceful punch to his temple. Knocking Tommy over.

“Don’t for a second think that you know me…” Yuuri snarled at the pathetic excuse for a man, curled up in front of him.

“I have already told you off, more than one now... And if you can’t get a hint, then let me make it perfectly clear to you…” He bent down to the man who looked like he was seething.

Was Yuuri playing with fire? Perhaps, but he was too done with Tommy's bullshit to care.

“I find you extremely ugly. I wouldn’t spend time with you if you so were the last person on planet earth…” Yuuri smirked mockingly. 

“You’re also one of the most disturbed people I’ve ever met, and I truly hope, from the bottom of my heart that whoever comes in contact with you in the future, has the decency to kill you for me. Since I wouldn’t want to filth my hands with whatever gore flows though your veins…” Yuuri wrinkled his nose for good measure. “Rot in hell.” He spat venomously and rose back to his full height. 

He turned to Victor and Yuri who frozenly stared at him in shock. Victor looked like he didn’t even recognize him at first.   
Yuuri was just about to step back on the ice to join his friends, leaving the piece of trash of a person behind. 

When Tommy grabbed his skate.

The fall was quick. He barely got time to register 'the unexpected turn of events' before he was on the floor, staring up into the green eyes of his stalker.

“My, my. I’ve seen your ‘ice-persona’ before, but I never expected it to be so intoxicating in real life...” Tommy said. His eyes were glimmering like a child’s on Christmas morning. “But we are going to have to do something about that foul month of yours…” He added. Smiling down at Yuuri.

“Get off him!” Yuuri heard Victor scream, before Tommy was gone and he was suddenly staring up at the ceiling.   
He heard pained grunts, coming from beside him. Followed by a lot of Russian cursing from Victor. 

“You okay?” Yuri asked. His face was now in his view. Yuuri felt like he had forgotten every single word ever invented.. “Victor!” Yuri shouted. “Yuuri needs you!”

Suddenly Victor's face was in his line of vision. He smiled up at his blue eyes. “Yuuri, Love, are you hurt?”

“Victor! He’s getting away!” Yuri exclaimed and his face disappeared from above him.

“Yurio, come back here right now!” Victor ordered harshly. 

“I’m fine…” Yuuri declared. He felt that the need to make sure his family was okay was more important, than 'this little anxiety attack' he was currently experiencing.

Almost as if hearing his thoughts, Victor started to guide him. “Breath in slowly… There you go… You’re doing great…” Yuuri felt the world once again coming into view. 

That’s when he noticed all the blood on the floor. 

“He had it coming…” Yuri assured, bending down. 

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?” Yakov shouted, gesturing to Victor’s bloody skates, the blood on the floor, Yuuri laying down in Victor’s lap, and Yuri, trying to wipe the blood up using toilet paper.

“ANSWERS… NOW!”

 

After a long explanation to their grumpy coach, and an even longer clean up session. Yuuri and Victor were heading home.

“I’m sorry your skates got ruined…” Yuuri said biting his lip.

Victor dismissed that apology with a scoff “I wanted to do that since I first laid my eyes on him.” He admitted with a grin. 

Yuuri smiled knowingly.

“And you sure know how to use your words…” Victor smiled to his fiancé who blushed in response. 

“My mom always told me that brain beats muscles, and that words can slice deeper than any physical dagger. I suppose I took it to heart, growing up surrounded by bullies and such.” Yuuri admitted sheepishly.

“Yuuri…” Victor turned to him. “You never told me about that… Who dared hurt my heart?” He looked around, like he would spot the bullies, walking the streets of Saint Petersburg.

Yuuri shook his head fondly. “It was a long time ago. And it made me stronger, in ways… So maybe I should actually thank them. Or apologize for hurting them…” Yuuri smiled to himself. “I can almost imagine the conversation, ‘thank you for breaking my arm, sorry for breaking your spirit’…” Yuuri laughed, Victor glared at the air. Deciding to ask Yuuri’s mom for the names of the bastards, next time they’re in Hasetsu.

 

They didn’t find another box in front of their apartment door (Thank god). But they could no longer pretend like Tommy wasn’t a danger to them anymore, so when they got into the safety of their apartment. Victor picked up his phone and called the authorities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I suppose I need your help again.. I want to create like a 'kidnap scenerio' When Yuuri gets taken by Tommy. But I have no idea how to stage it...
> 
> So if you have any ideas just leave a comment. And I'll be sure to reply! :D  
> Thanks for reading!! :D


	6. Always together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not good for the boys to be separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to build up the tension a little bit more... This is a short chapter, so you're getting two of them, today! :)

Victor threw his phone across the room in anger.   
“I knew they wouldn’t help…” He grumbled to himself.

“What did they say?”

“He told me, that if we don’t we have any clear evidence that Tommy poses a threat, they can’t do anything…” Victor chuckled darkly, “He proceeded to lecture me about how fame doesn’t come without a prize. That’s when I hung up.”

“We could try again tomorrow… Maybe someone will respond differently?” Yuuri suggested. 

“Maybe…” Victor sighed mournfully, looking to the floor. 

Yuuri crossed the distance between them, hugging Victor softly from behind. Victor leaned into his embrace, releasing his breath. 

“We’ll figure something out…” Yuuri promised and placed a brushing kiss to Victor’s cheek, before letting him go. Moving into the kitchen.

“I love you.” Victor exclaimed. Seemingly out of the blue.

Yuuri turned to him, stunned by the sudden declaration.

“I love you too.” Yuuri answered, without a single trace of doubt.

“We don’t say it enough…” Victor explained.

“Actions speak louder than words, Victor.” Yuuri smiled. He then turned back to the kitchen, opening up their fridge, looking for something to prepare for dinner.

“I’ll take Makkachin for a walk.” Victor announced. Makkachin’s ears perked at the announcement. He ran to his master, wiggling his tail in delight.

Yuuri felt his stomach churn. He did not like the idea of Victor being out of his sight, especially after a day like this. 

“I’ll be back in a couple of minutes… Lock the door behind me, when we return I’ll call before I knock and… What’s wrong?” 

Yuuri didn’t realize that he was frowning, his face betraying all of his his emotions. 

“Be careful.” It was least he could ask of his fiancé. 

“Of course.” Victor smiled reassuringly before he left the apartment with Makkachin in tow. 

 

Yuuri spent the next twenty minutes peeling potatoes, glancing at the kitchen clock every ten seconds. Anxiously waiting for his lover to return.

When fifty minutes had passed, Yuuri decided to call Victor. His hands shaking as he scrolled trough his contacts. 

He pressed ‘call’. Waiting for a few seconds before the urge to punch Victor straight in the face emerged. He heard buzzing, from the floor, where Victor threw his phone earlier…

He discarded his phone on the couch. Contemplating if he should go out searching for his partner, or if he should just stay put, praying that Victor would be back soon.

When an hour had passed, he decided that he couldn’t wait any longer. He couldn’t lose Victor. That wasn’t an option. He got up and rushed to the door. He stopped with his hand on the knob. Hearing shuffling from outside.

He quickly looked around. Looking for anything heavy that could be used as a weapon. That’s when he recognized the voice.

“Yuuri! Open up!” He heard Victor shout from behind the door. 

Yuuri let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and opened the door.

Makkachin rushed in, shaking his body vigorously, making snow fly all around their living room.

“It took a little longer… Makkachin chased a bird and I met a fan asking for a selfie and… Yuuri?”

Tears were falling down Yuuri’s face. 

“Yuuri! What happened?” Victor gasped. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“You…Y-you forgot your p-phone…” Yuuri hiccupped between sobs. 

Victor felt frantically through his pockets, before he noticed his phone on the floor.

“Oh.” He said as realization dawned on him. “Yuuri I’m so sorry!” He exclaimed before he grabbed forcefully pulled Yuuri into a bone-crushing embrace.”

Yuuri hugged him back just as tightly. Crying into his shoulder. “I can’t lose you Victor.” He sniffled.

“Shh… You wont.” Victor promised. “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Did I make you hold your breath?
> 
> Anyway I've been very busy at school, the other chapter should be released in a couple of hours... probably.
> 
> I hope you like my version of "The boy who cried wolf"... sort of... Anyway thanks for reading. :)


	7. Lost among shelves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets lost, and Victor freaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. I kind of just threw it together. 
> 
> Hopefully it's somewhat good...

“Do you think I should make the final jump a quadruple salchow or flip?” Yuuri asked nabbing at the end of his pencil as he worked on the sketch for his routine.

He was sitting at the wall of the ice rink. 

“Flip, definitely.” Victor answered automatically. He was scrolling through his phone as he was standing on the ice, lost in thought.

“I mean... I know I probably have enough stamina to pull it off, but is it worth the risk to do a difficult jump at the end of the program?” Yuuri thought out loud as he sketched some more.

“Quad axel.” Victor exclaimed.

“What?”

“What?” Victor looked up from his phone.

“What are you talking about?” Yuuri asked with a grin. “Are you solely speaking in skating terms now?”

“I wanna do a quad axel.” Victor stated.

“Victor, that’s nearly impossible. No one has ever performed a successful quad axel… Ever…”

“Wouldn’t it be surprising if I were to be the first?” Victor smiled confidently.

“No…” Yuuri said bluntly. “You’ve won every single competition you’ve ever attended. And you’ve set a new world’s record in every single grand prix you’d ever won. If anyone would make a quad axel in a competition it would be you… Therefore... Not surprising” Yuuri grinned.

“My… You’re like a living Victorpedia…” Victor cooed flirtatiously.

“You don’t know half of it…” Yuuri responded, hopping down from the rink and skating over to Victor. He sealed their lips with a kiss. 

Victor grabbed his black hair, pulling gently to deepen the kiss. Yuuri let out a moan at the gesture.

“DISGUSTING!” Yuri shouted, suddenly beside the couple.

Victor and Yuuri pulled away from each other, both of them mirroring the same smile.

“How come you guys keep forgetting that I’m RIGHT HERE?” Yuri snapped with a frown.

“Sorry Yurio…” Yuuri apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

“Whatever…” Yuri scoffed. “Just keep it in your pants until I’m done with practice…”

Yuri skated off doing some jumps at the other side of the rink.

“Do you think we should call it a day and continue this back home?” Victor asked, stroking the side of Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri nodded, and they were on their way.

 

“Tired already? You’ve got no chance at the grand prix!” Yuri shouted after them. 

“Goodnight Yurio!” Victor called as they exited the ice rink. 

It was dark outside. They’ve spent most of the day either practicing jumps, or working on their routines. Yuuri was still deciding on jumps while Victor was almost done. He was doing some polishing on his step sequence and contemplating on putting in a quad axel in his program.

They were walking past their local supermarket when Yuuri tugged on Victor’s sleeve.

“We need to get something to eat.” He stated. Pulling Victor along, leaving no room for arguments.

“But… I wanted to go home…” Victor pouted as he was pulled along the aisles by his fiancé.

 

“Which one is pork?” Yuuri asked as they were standing by the ramen shelf.

“This one.” Victor picked out. “But are you sure you want 50₽ ramen for dinner?”

“I need to learn russian letters.." Yuuri muttered before continuing. "Yeah… I just have a weird craving for it… And we have peas and pork at home. I figured I could use that as well… sound good?” He smiled at his boyfriend.

“Hmm… Let me think about it…”

“Hey… No cooking. No opinions.” Yuuri stated, smacking Victor playfully on his arm.

“But you just asked me.” Victor faked hurt. 

“I’m pretty sure I said ‘sound good’. It was a statement not a question.” Yuuri declared with amusement.

“Well… If it’s the chef’s order, then who am I to object?” Victor relented with a grin.

Yuuri raised his hand to Victor’s hair, brushing his fingers through it.

“You’re beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful, moya lyubov.” Victor retorted, taking Yuuri’s hand from his hair, kissing it fondly.

He held his hand all the way to the register. The line was unusually long for the tiny supermarket.

 

“Soy sauce!” Yuuri exclaimed. “Keep our spot, I’ll be right back.” He let go of Victor’s hand. Leaving his line of sight. 

Victor kept his eyes trailed on the spot where he last saw Yuuri. Practically counting the seconds.

The line forced him to move backwards. He inwardly cringed at the thought of moving away from Yuuri. 

 

“Sir… Sir?” A voice spoke from beside him.   
Victor looked at the cashier with a lost expression.

“Excuse me.” He said as he rushed towards the shelves. One goal in mind... Finding Yuuri.

“Yuuri” He called. He found the soy sauce, but not his fiancé. 

“Yuuri!” He called even louder. Frantically running through the shelves. Maybe Yuuri got lost. 

“YUURI!” He was screaming now. He had one thought echoing in his mind ‘Tommy’.

He was sure something has happened. And he knew exactly who was responsible. The world turned into a red haze. He wanted to draw blood. Or fall to the floor to die in despair. How was he supposed to go on? 

No, he was not giving up. He was not leaving the love of his life to his faith. He was Yuuri’s only hope now. And he was going to find that fucker and…

“Victor?”

That voice. Victor spun around quicker than he’s ever done before. And he was a professional figure skater. He felt the world melt away at the sight. There 'he' was. The light at the end of the tunnel... His love, His heart.

“Yuuri!” He gasped and threw his arms over the Japanese man.

“You’re NEVER leaving my side, EVER again. Victor declared through misty eyes and husky voice. 

“I couldn’t find the soy sauce…” Yuuri tried to explain, as the older man was crushing him to his chest.

“It’s okay. We’ll get it…" 

"Together..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tension... Haha. I may turn evil over here... XD
> 
> Anyway. I really like just writing all the stupid things my brain comes up with. Hopefully you enjoyed it as well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. More is coming tomorrow. :) Hopefully... XD
> 
> FYI: I know nothing about ice skating, more than a quick google search and the info from YOI... XD


	8. Making decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri knew this day was coming... Now they just need to preapare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably release more short chapters today. Really need to build that plot.  
> I hope you like this! :)

Victor was not happy...

“No.” He said with determination.

“Vitya… You can’t live over your boyfriend’s shoulder for the rest of your lives…” You need to go to Spain, and Yuuri needs to go to America…”

“No.” He repeated. He was not being separated from Yuuri and that was final.

“Don’t be stupid. You’re a professional skater. You go to competitions and you win gold. That’s your job.” Yakov scolded, as the gray-haired man looked at him defiantly

“Then maybe I’ll quit.” Victor challenged. 

“Victor…” Yuuri sighed as he entered the ice rink. 

“Yuuri. Talk some sense into this IDIOT.” Yakov yelled in Victor’s face, before storming out. 

“What’s going on?” Yuuri carefully prodded. 

“Seems like the judges are punishing me for all those gold medals.” Victor grumbled, putting his face in his hands.

“You’re being dramatic again…” Yuuri stated.

“Am I, Yuuri? Am I?” Victor asked as he ripped off his gloves and threw them away.

“…Yes.”

“They are trying to separate us…” Victor exclaimed.

“Who?”

“The judges… They assigned us to different countries for our competitions... I think they want us both to win gold separately, to see who is the better skater at the grand prix… Some stupid way of creating suspense I suppose…” Victor said bitterly.

“That doesn’t mean that you can just quit…” Yuuri stated seriously.

Victor glared at him.

“I mean… Sure. Being apart sucks… But Tommy hasn’t made an appearance in four months… I think he might have lost interest by now…” Yuuri said, eyes falling to the window, as if making sure of his statement.

“I don’t trust it…” Victor said, looking away.

Yuuri rubbed his eyes from underneath his glasses. “Look… This could very well be your last season. You have this ‘one last chance’ to win gold… You can’t let Tommy stand in the way of that.”

“I know. But it’s not worth risking your safety… I’ve already won five times. And I need you more than I need gold.” Victor declared.

“What if we hire bodyguards?” Yuuri purposed. “I know celebrities do it. And they probably have stalkers who are much worse than Tommy…”

“Bodyguards?” Victor repeated. Wondering why he didn’t think about it earlier.

“It’s a precaution… It might even be safer than just going to events together. Having people trained for the situation, I mean…” Yuuri continued.

“It actually sounds like a good idea… I’ll talk to Yakov and see if he knows anything about hiring them for an event.” Victor said thoughtfully.

“So you won’t quit ice skating?” Yuuri asked hopefully.

“I guess I wont…” Victor smiled.

“Then, I suppose there is only one more thing to do…”

Victor nodded.

“Interviews…”

Because Victor was going to question the hell out of them... If they showed any trail of not being the ideal bodyguard, they were out… 

He had already turned cynical to strangers, and it made him incredible uneasy to imagine putting Yuuri’s life in someone else’s hands…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the next chapter as I publish this. Hopefully it'll be up soon! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Being apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is in Spain, Yuuri is in America. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I expected. I came up with the plot halfway through the chapter and had to rewrite everything... Hopefully You'll like it. :)

Victor fumbled after his phone at the familiar ringtone. He hasn’t spoken to Yuuri in five hours now. Last time they spoke was when Yuuri congratulated him on taking the lead during his short program.

Yuuri had his own short program the day after tomorrow, and decided to spend this day in USA with Phichit (Who was also assigned to ‘skate America’ in Denver) and his bodyguard Harold. 

Harold’s twin brother Brian was currently outside Victor’s hotel room. Yes. They decided on a couple of twins, that both seemed trustworthy enough. And if something happened to Yuuri, he always had his bodyguard’s twin brother within a few steps. A good target to express his anger, if it was necessary…

He looked at his phone. Seeing Yuuri’s face always made him smile. He tried to calculate the time-difference as he answered.

“Yuuri!” He cheered.

“Hi Victooooor” Yuuri giggled. Victor tensed.

“Yuuri…” Victor drawled seriously. “Are you drunk?” 

“No!” Yuuri exclaimed. “…Maybe…”

“Who is with you?” Victor asked seriously, sharpening his ears to hear background noise.

“Uhm…” Yuuri trailed off and laughed at something Victor couldn’t see. 

“Yuuri!” Victor snapped.

“Oh… Well… Phichit is here, and so is Leo and that Michele guy who is in love with his sister…” Yuuri thoroughly explained while giggling. “Oh and Harold! Say ‘hello’ Harold!” 

“Yuuri…” Victor scolded.

“Hello…?” Harold spoke.

“How’s Yuuri?” Victor needed a sober opinion.

“He’s fine. He’s been having a good time with his friends.” Harold reported dutifully.

“Okay… Just… Watch him… He has a tendency to let down his guard when he’s been drinking, so you’re going to have to be that for him.” Victor ordered sternly.

“Will do, sir.” Harold responded.

“Viiiiictooor!!” Yuuri whined in the phone. “I love you soooo much!”

“I love you too” Victor hummed. He wished that he could be there for his drunken man. He was overwhelmed by sadness when he realized that the love of his life was on the other side of the planet. 

“But I love you mostest…” Yuuri argued.

“I doubt it, darling.” Victor countered.

“But I love you…” Suddenly Yuuri’s voice faded away.

“I will have to end this argument now…” Phichit chirped at the other end.

“Sure… I was winning anyway… Don’t let Yuuri do anything stupid.” He called to the Thai-man. 

“If a stripping pole arrives, I’ll drag him back to the hotel room.” Phichit promised with a carefree laugh.

“Thanks. Bye.”

“Bye!” Phichit laughed before ending the call.

Harold better do his job… That was the last thoughts on Victor’s mind before he turned out the lights. Wanting to get a good night’s sleep before the free skate tomorrow…

 

\-------------

 

Yuuri was drunk. He knew that much. It felt like he should be doing this more often. All the worries about Tommy were all gone as he was only focusing on his friends, who were downright hilarious. 

Even Harold with his stern expression seemed more fun as Yuuri and Phichit was decorating him with flowers from the bar. Putting them in his hair and in his pockets. Harold simply stayed put, letting them have their way with him.

They laughed and they had a good time. But Yuuri felt the need to speak to his fiancé when he saw an elderly woman with grey hair.

“I need to call Victor!” Yuuri shouted to Phichit.

“Isn’t he getting ready for sleep soon? It’s almost midnight in Spain…” Leo responded as he took a sip from his diet coke, too young to be drinking at an American bar.

“He’s missing me too!” Yuuri dismissed cheerfully as he dialed Victor’s number.

Yuuri almost wanted to jump out of pure joy, when he heard Victor’s voice. He’s almost forgotten he was drunk until Victor pointed it out.

He first thought that Victor was mad at him for having fun. It took a while for his drunken brain to understand that Victor was simply worried. 

After the phone call, he felt kind of guilty for making Victor worried. He thought about calling him again, but he knew that Victor needed his sleep. And Phichit had already stolen his phone. 

“Yuuri! Dance with me!” Phichit squealed. 

So they danced and laughed and had fun. Yuuri felt more disoriented. And Phichit started acting worried as well. Why did he keep making everyone so worried all the time?

Until suddenly Yuuri’s bodyguard demanded that they put an end to the party.

Yuuri felt like Harold was being really cryptic about the circumstances. But he knew he received an explanation. But somewhere it got lost.

 

Next thing he knew he woke up in his hotel room with one of the worst hangovers in his life. 

His phone gave off an annoying buzzing. Which he ignored in favor of pressing his face deep into his pillow.

A few minutes later, Phichit emerged. Knocking awkwardly after he opened the door.

“Harold unlocked the door…” He explained. “How are you?”

“Worst hangover ever…” Yuuri groaned. He sounded like he had just eaten a box of chalk. 

Phichit frowned. 

The phone was ringing again. Phichit picked it up. 

Yuuri wanted to tell him that he was invading his privacy. He was taken off guard, by the angry voice screaming into Phichit’s ear. He suddenly felt grateful that he wasn’t on the receiving end.

“He’s okay, Victor… Just tired.” Phichit mumbled.

That was Victor? Yuuri thought. What the hell happened yesterday?

“He wants to talk to you…” Phichit said holding out the phone to Yuuri. 

Yuuri swallowed audibly and pressed the phone to his ear.

“Victor?” He croaked.

“Yuuri! How are you? Are you okay? Victor asked frantically.

“Uhm… I’m Okay… Feeling the hangover… That’s for sure…” Yuuri responded tiredly.

“No one told you?” Victor asked. “Anyway… Ask Phichit about it. I just had to make sure you were okay. I have to do my free skate now…” Victor wrapped up the phonecall.

“Oh good luck…” Yuuri murmured. 

“Thank you. Watch me when you have time, take care. I love you.” Victor said surprisingly fast. Yuuri could have sworn he heard Yuri curse in the background.

“Love you too.” Yuuri croaked before the call was ended.

There was a pregnant pause.

“What happened yesterday?” Yuuri asked. Phichit’s frown deepened. 

“Someone slipped something in your drink… Some American guy… Looking like Homer Simpson…” Phichit explained. “You don’t remember it?” 

Yuuri shook his head. Regretting the motion instantly.

“So you don’t remember Michele fighting him off?” Phichit said now smiling. “He was so gloating afterwards… I think he might have some problem bringing that big head upon the ice.” 

“I should probably thank him…” Yuuri said thoughtfully.

“Yeah and you should also give Harold a raise. He was so calm and cool. Like the quiet in a storm…” Phichit explained with big hand gestures.

Yuuri smiled. Knowing Victor would be happy to hear that.

“By the way… Since when did you become the target for every single creep in the entire world?” Phichit asked not really expecting an answer. while opening his phone to watch the livestream form Spain.

“I really don’t know Phichit… I really don’t know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whop Whop. Were you expecting Tommy? You'll have to wait... XD
> 
> He will appear... When you least expect it... ;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


	10. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri see each other again, after spending so much time apart during to skate competitions, They're happy to be together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Just what we need.

If Yuuri had ever been happier to see Victor, he couldn’t recall it now. 

He had just gotten out of his gate when he saw the man with silvery hair waving at him. He took off in a sprint. Airport security, be damned. And threw himself into Victor’s embrace.

“Congratulations, Love.” Victor murmured into Yuuri’s neck.

“Congratulations yourself…” Yuuri pulled away and pushed his lips to Victor’s.

\----------------

Back at home they hung up all of their gold medals next to each other.

Now they only had one competition left to prepare for. The Grand Prix Final. Two weeks from now.

Even though they’ve been kept separated, and even though they’ve been worried about each other for the majority of their competitions. It didn’t stop them from claiming each and every single gold medal the competitions had to offer.

“Does this mean that we’ll get married, no matter which one of us wins gold?” Yuuri asked, smiling as he looked to their shared accomplishments. 

“That does seem fair… But…” Victor said grabbing Yuuri, and spinning him around so that he was facing him. “That’s two weeks from now... Until then, we have some time on our hands…” He smiled suggestively.

“We sure do…” Yuuri smiled back. “But if we don’t practice, we wont win…” He teased, removing Victor’s hands from his hips. “…And I will not marry Yurio…”

Victor laughed at that.

“I would never let my little Katsudon marry someone else…” Victor assured. “I will get that gold medal for both of us…”

“Unless I get it first…” Yuuri quipped. 

“My… Yuuri, are you challenging the living ice skating legend, Victor Nikiforov?” Victor cooed. 

“No… I’m challenging my boyfriend. Who keeps forgetting the one thing he was supposed to do today…

Victor stared at him with a blank expression.

“Makkachin?” Yuuri drawled.

“Makkachin!” Victor exclaimed as he looked around in the apartment. 

“He’s at Mila…” Yuuri said, smiling fondly at the confused man.

“Mila!” Victor exclaimed. “We have to go get him…. She’s probably using him as a weight lift by now…” Victor rushed to put on his shoes, succeeding on putting them on the wrong feet three times, before finally getting it right.

“The living legend of ice skating, Victor Nikiforov, ladies and gentlemen…” Yuuri announced to the walls of their apartment.

“You can be so mean Yuuri…” Victor mumbled. Faking sadness.

“You know you love it…” Yuuri replied. 

Victor grinned. And they made their way out. They talked loudly and excitedly, about their wedding, Makkachin, other skaters, their routines and everything they hadn’t had a chance to talk about, during their time apart. 

They were finally at peace. Knowing they wouldn’t have to leave each other’s sides ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. :)


	11. The Grand Prix Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's The Grand Prix final...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for today... Gotta sleep now! :D

This is it. What they’ve been practicing for during this past year. 

Victor was ahead of him with only four points after their short programs. And now, Victor was just about to go out to perform his free skate. 

Yuuri was standing on the other side of the rink. Holding Victor’s hand. Both of them were wearing their free-skate costumes. Standing close to each other. Their rings were glimmering in the light.

“This is for you, my love.” Victor stated. He moved forward to catch Yuuri's lips in a kiss before skating into the middle of the ice. Taking his starting pose. Photographers were going crazy, flashes going of every millisecond. 

But to Yuuri, there was only Victor. His hair was shining in the reflection of the spotlights. And his face carried all of the emotions that Yuuri saw in him every day... But the rest of the world could only have this. This brief glimpse of the real Victor, the rest was only for Yuuri.

The music started, and magic was created. 

The way Victor moved... The moment Victor touched the ice, he became this immortal god… 

Yuuri had seen him a million times by now, but Victor always managed to steal his breath away. Landing every quad with such a perfect simplistic technique. Victor was born to be on the ice. 

Suddenly, Yuuri felt the air escape him once again, when Victor skated over to him. Performing his stepping sequence only a few feet away from Yuuri. Maintaining eye contact with him throughout the entire number, he then skated off. And… Wait… NO WAY!

“Ladies and gentlemen. This is a historic event you’ve just witnessed. Victor Nikiforov, is now the first man in history to successfully land a quad axel.” The commentators announced.

The entire arena screamed in joy as Victor nailed his ending pose. Creating a new world’s record. Victor raised his hand to the sky in victory, then his eyes fell to his beautiful fiancé. 

 

Yuuri didn’t even feel the tears streaming down his face. He had never felt so proud over someone else’s achievement in his entire life.

“Aww, Yuuri…” Victor cooed lovingly as he wiped away Yuuri’s tears, suddenly beside him. “Did I surprise you?” He smiled.

Yuuri did no longer know words. He just stood there, staring at Victor like the god he was.

“Yuuri…” Victor drawled.

Yuuri grabbed hold of Victor’s neck, pulling him down enough for him to be able to whisper into his ear. “Actions speak louder than words, but if I were to show you with actions, right here, right now. Just how much I love you... We would probably be put to trial on a number of sexual charges, so I’m saving it for tonight…” He released Victor. Taking pride in the pink blush that was spreading all over Victor’s face. 

“Yuuri…” Victor said dreamily, before he practically floated to the kiss and hug.

 

Three more competitors… Then Yuuri. He knew for sure that he wouldn’t beat Victor’s score. But he was definitely getting silver. He would stand next to the love of his life when he announced their marriage. Hopefully Yuri would place for bronze. 

He wanted the angry little Russian by their side. He was almost like family to him by now. And even though he wished well, for every single one of his competitors, Yuri was the one he wanted beside them. 

He plugged in his music. Trying to get into his performance. He needed to get ready, to prepare for the stage. 

He decided to go backstage. He couldn’t focus, not while the music from Otabek’s performance was seeping through his earplugs. 

It was quiet backstage, Victor had not yet returned from his kiss and hug. Yuri was the only one there. Stretching against a wall.

Yuuri took a deep breath and Focused on his music, memorizing every beat and every tone. Thinking about every movement and every jump. 

He suddenly felt a presence from behind. He turned around to meet Victor’s blue gaze. When he realized, the eyes weren’t blue at all... They were green. And that was NOT Victor.

He was forcefully shoved into the wall. Feeling something sharp prick his neck. 

“Sleep my darling…” Tommy murmured, as he was still pressing hard into Yuuri. 

“Get off him you bastard!” Yuri shouted as he pushed Tommy away from him. 

Tommy sneered at him, before extracting a taser-gun from his pocket. He pushed Yuri to the ground. Having the advantage of shoes. He placed the zapper to Yuri’s side and firing. 

“No!” Yuuri tried to scream. But he felt disconnected to his body. Everything was spinning in a haze.

Before he knew it he was being carried away. His muscles wouldn’t move. He felt completely helpless as he was being loaded into the trunk of a car, Tommy hovering above him.

“I knew you would be mine…”

And Yuuri knew nothing but darkness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...


	12. What the hell happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Plisetsky wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you hanging...
> 
> I've been busy with my pesonal life during this weekend. So I will produce what I can... :)
> 
> Hopefully I will soon have more time on my hands, to give you guys more updates... :D
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

‘Where the hell am I?’ Yuri asked himself. ‘Why the hell am I on the floor in the corridor?’

Yuri sat up. Regretting the movement immediately, feeling his right side flare up. Sending waves of pain through his entire body.

He got up anyway. Trying to recall the past events. Why was his heart beating so fast? What happened?

A man showed up, wearing headphones and a notepad.

“Yuri Plisetsky, you’re up next…” The man stated. “Are you okay?” 

Yuri looked around the hallway. Something happened… Something important… He just couldn’t remember…

“Mr. Plisetsky?” The headphone-man asked. 

“Ehm…” Yuri stammered. Did he have a panic attack and faint? Was he that nervous about the competition? 

The man walked towards him. Putting his hand on Yuri’s shoulder, squeezing it in comfort. “Just do your best…” The man said softly, empathy shining through his expression.

He then started to lead Yuri to the ice. 

Yuri wanted to scream, to do something. to run away…. Why did he want to run? What was he missing?

“Ladies and gentlemen. Last year’s golden medalist. Yuri Plisetsky!” The commentators announced. They continued to speak, but Yuri couldn't hear them. His ears were ringing, as he absentmindedly skated to the center of the ice rink. 

What the hell was he missing? Why couldn't he access his memories?

The music started, but Yuri didn’t move. Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong. 

He looked to the edge of the rink, seeing Otabek staring at him, a worried expression across his features. Looking at Yuri and around himself. He was soon joined by a familiar figure skater with gray hair.

Suddenly everything came back.

Tommy, Yuuri, the syringe, the taser-gun, the fear, the anger. Everything…

“STOP! Yuri screamed.

And everything did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and to the point?? XD
> 
> Well... I'll probably do one more chapter tonight! :D
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter anyway... :D


	13. How to breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I'm sorry for dragging this out... But I am a sucker for dramatic reactions... XD
> 
> And sorry that it takes so long... Since English is not my first language and a have a Norwegian TV-show in the background, I have a hard time making English words happen... (I'm Swedish)
> 
> Anyways....
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

Victor felt uneasy as he was sitting at the kiss and hug with Yakov by his side.

He barely reacted when they announced his points, 381.41, a new world’s record.

The press was going wild, but he didn’t feel like posing to them. He simply tried to locate Yuuri from wherever he was.

The feeling of uneasiness, started when he didn’t have Yuuri in his line of sight anymore. And it just grew heavier as the seconds ticked by. 

As soon as Yakov would let him he had to find Yuuri, and never take his eyes off him.

Victor heard Otabek’s music come to an end and the audience cheered.

Victor turned to Yakov, who send him a nod Yuuri’s direction.

Victor leapt to his feet. Running to the spot where he last saw his fiancé, only to find out that he wasn’t there. Photographers and press members had replaced Yuuri, and they all turned around as Victor appeared.

‘He must have gone someplace quiet to practice…’ Victor thought to himself.

He politely waved at the photographers before he stormed off to the corridor, reserved for the contestants to warm up in.

Yuuri wasn’t there either.

“ Ladies and gentlemen. Last year’s golden medalist, Yuri Plisetsky!”

Of course! Yuuri must have gone with Yuri, to see his performance…

Victor would scold him about it later. Yuuri needed to prepare for his own performance, and not get intimidated by the competition. 

He could understand the urge though. He too, wanted to see the young skater perform his heart out…   
The first thing he noticed when he got out to the ice-rink was the baffled expressions by everyone in the arena.

He spotted Otabek. He was looking between Yuri the audience’s faces. 

What was Yuri doing anyways? To make everyone so baffled?

Victor decided to find out.

He was shocked at what he saw. Or rather what he didn’t see. Yuri wasn’t performing at all. 

He just stood there. 

Yuri suddenly locked eyes with Victor. And his entire demeanor changed.

His face grew impossibly white. And he started shivering.

“STOP!” Yuri screamed. 

The music stopped. And Victor jumped over the rink-wall. Running over to Yuri. 

It felt weird, being on the ice without skates, and not to mention slow.

The time it took for Victor to reach Yuri was excruciating.

But finally he was there.

Yuri shook like a leaf, as Victor grasped his shoulders.

“Yuri what’s wrong?” 

“Yu-Yuuri… H-he… Fuck… He’s gone…” Yuri stammered, grasping his hair. He looked to the ice as his breathing sped up. He was hyperventilating. 

Victor felt the opposite. His breathing straight out stopped.

“What?” He squeaked out. 

“T-Tommy… I t-tried to… I-I couldn’t…” Yuri gasped, as tears were now falling freely from his eyes.

Victor coiled away, as if he’d just been slapped.

Otabek appeared at Yuri’s side. He pulled Yuri into his arms and started to carefully pet his hair and whisper words of reassurance into his ear.

Suddenly, a woman’s scream ripped through the arena.

Victor didn’t know how, but suddenly his body was moving towards the source of the sound, until he came face to face with a sobbing brunette.

“He’s dead!” She cried, throwing her arms around Victor. 

Without a second thought, he removed her arms and pushed her aside. Something he would never do, if it weren’t under these circumstances.

Who was dead? It wasn’t his Yuuri… It couldn’t be Yuuri! Fuck! Who the hell was dead?

His eyes fell to a trail of blood and his veins froze over. Someone was indeed hurt. Dead even… 

He followed the trail leading to a bald security guard. 

Victor selfishly felt relieved. Before horror struck him once again. Causing him to run out the emergency exit. Frantically glaring around the parking lot.

He felt like he was dying. He could hear his heart pounding through his chest. Assuring him that he vas very much alive… But for some reason he wished he wasn’t.

This pain he was feeling… The lack of air, the pounding heart… This horror… 

He needed to breathe, but he couldn’t. He felt his head start to spin. Yuuri was gone. 

Yuuri was with Tommy.

Yuuri was with a monster.

Victor needed to help. But in order to that, he needed to BREATHE! 

Inhaling was hard and sounded shaky as hell. Exhaling didn’t happen. Instead he sobbed… Loudly. 

Victor felt someone pulling him into an embrace. He smelled the familiar scent of Yakov’s cologne, as he was pressed to his chest.

He felt his legs give under, and Yakov guided him safely down to the cold asphalt of the parking lot.

“We’ll get him back Vitya…” Yakov sniffled. “It’s going to be okay…” His voice shook as he spoke.

Was Yakov crying as well?

They sat there for what seemed like an eternity. 

Victor somehow retaught himself how to breathe.

He was pulled back to his feet and guided inside. They walked passed the dead body and back to the corridor, where now all the other skaters were gathered with their respective coaches. 

“I’m glad Yakov found you.” Otabek said. Victor didn’t answer. He kept his eyes glued at nothing. He missed the panic. He missed feeling hurt. Now, he just felt empty and in a way, that was much, much worse.

The tension could be cut with a knife. The other skaters stared between Yuri, Otabek, Victor and Yakov. No one dared to speak. 

It didn’t take long for the police to arrive. 

Victor and Yuri were pulled away from the other skaters to give their statements to the officers.

Both of them knew exactly what to say. Tommy was going down. Victor was going to make sure of it.

If he so had to sell his soul to Lucifer himself, he was going to make Tommy pay. 

No one touched the love of his life and got away with it. 

No one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...
> 
> In the next chapter, I think we'll find out what happened to Yuuri. 
> 
> I feel like I'm just writing and posting... XD
> 
> Please let me know if I'm missing something.... XD Or if I just suck, as I'm simply spittng out chapters as I write them... XD
> 
> I hope you like this chapter anyway! :D
> 
> Cheers!


	14. Hello darkness my old friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bitch to write... XD (Pardon my french) 
> 
> Hopefully, you'll like it! :D

Yuuri felt extremely disoriented.

Everything was dark. He knew his eyes were open… He could feel his eyelids open and close. 

But everything was pitch black.

Had he gone blind?

He was just about to rub his eyes, when he realized that he couldn’t move. 

His muscles were working perfectly fine, but he was restrained by something…

Rope.

His arms were tied behind his back… What was going on?

He tried to tug on the rope, but there was no give. He tried to move his legs before realizing that they too, had been tied to his wrists. Crap.

He was lying hogtied in the dark. Feeling cold concrete against his face.

Yuuri felt his breathing speed up… No. He was not having a panic-attack! 

Breathing was hard. Why was it hard? Was he? No… 

He was gagged. A cloth had been shoved into his month and it was held in place by duct tape wrapped around his head.

This is not happening… This is not happening! 

Yuuri was going into a full-blown panic-attack. And he couldn’t breathe…

Tears started to form in his eyes, as he helplessly squirmed on the floor. 

He wanted to scream for help… He wanted to scream for Victor, but all that escaped him was muffled sobs, as tears where streaming down his face.

“Beautiful…” A voice murmured from behind him.

Yuri let out a muffled yelp, as he now heard footsteps walking around behind him.

“You’re beautiful Yuuri…” The voice purred. It was now closer to his head.

Yuuri caught sight of a red dot, floating around in front of him. Was he… being recorded?

Yuuri tried to recall how he ended up here. But something was blocking his memory access. 

“I’m sorry to leave you in the dark… But it’s temporary. As soon as you get accustomed to your new position in my life… Things will become easier…” The voice stated.

New position...? What was he talking about? ... SHIT!

Tommy.

Everything came back…

The panic struck him twice as hard this time… Yuuri struggled forcefully against his bonds. Feeling the rope burn his wrists as he tried to free his feet. 

“Hush now my darling…” Tommy chuckled as he was moving closer to him again. He suddenly felt a hand caressing his hair. And it didn’t take long for a nose to join in, taking in deep breaths of Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri tried to shy away, he tried to push him off of him, but the restraint kept him immobile and Tommy’s fingers curled painfully in the strands of Yuuri’s hair, keeping his head still.

Yuuri cried.

“I’ve been dreaming about this moment for almost ten years now…” Tommy took a final breath before releasing Yuuri’s hair.

“And having you here… with me… It just feels… What’s the word? Surreal…” Tommy murmured.

There was a pause before Tommy continued again.

“You don’t seem to remember me… But we were in the same dancing class growing up… I had to quit when I was eight, because of my stupid knee… But I remember everything about you like it was yesterday….” Tommy started to pet Yuuri’s hair. 

“You were four when you joined ballet… Minako always took a special interest in you… Letting you practice for longer… And always helping you with all of those little small movements until you reached perfection… Who could blame her? If I was the teacher… I would teach no one but you… You have always been special. From the moment I saw you I knew… You are my soulmate, Yuuri.”

Yuuri felt his brain going into overdrive. He knew Tommy when he was four? They danced together? Soulmate? No… That was stupid. 

However, he was trying to access every single one of his childhood memories… Searching for any signs of knowing Tommy. 

There were more students in Minako’s class when he was younger but… He couldn’t recall any faces. 

But on the other hand if he’d been four at the time…

“Anyways… My parents forced me to move to Germany when I turned sixteen... You were thirteen at the time… They thought they could fix my obsession by keeping me away from you…” Tommy started to laugh manically.

Yuuri Tried to move away, only to feel Tommy grab his hair again. 

His laughter died down and he started to breathe heavily. Almost grunting.

“You have amazing hair Yuuri…” Tommy whispered, too close for Yuuri’s liking.

Yuuri whimpered as the red dot appeared in front of him once again. 

“Say hello to Victor…” Tommy chuckled as he moved away from him with the camera. 

‘Victor?’ Yuuri felt his body react to the name. Wait was Tommy…? Was he going to send that video to Victor? Did he have some kind of death wish? 

Yuuri glared defiantly to where he expected Tommy’s face to be.

“Hey! None of that!” Tommy snapped. “If you misbehave or show any of those signs of disrespecting me. I will punish you!” He growled.

Yuuri didn’t let up on his glare. If Victor were to see this… He would not see Yuuri weak. 

“Did you not hear me?” Tommy roared as he strode to Yuuri, delivering a hard kick to Yuuri’s abdomen. 

Yuuri wanted to curl into himself, but the rope prevented him from getting any sort of relieving… He breathed through the pain and stubbornly glared up to where Tommy should be by now.

“You just try to keep that up… I will enjoy watching you break…” Tommy snarled. Some of his saliva, spluttered onto Yuuri’s face. 

Yuuri tried to wipe it off, using the concrete.

Tommy snorted.

“You just try...” Tommy murmured. And with those words, he moved up and walked away from him.

Yuuri saw the light as Tommy opened a door. He desperately wanted more of it. But the door closed…

Leaving Yuuri alone in the dark…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? :D
> 
> I'm writing, as I'm sitting here hating Tommy. It's a weird feeling... XD How can you hate something you created yourself? #Philosophy
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter at least! :D Next one will probably be about Victor... :D Working on it now! :D


	15. 'One unread message'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate summaries... 
> 
> Victor sees the video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop doing this... XD
> 
> I won't though... 
> 
> But it's 5 am and I have school today... XD
> 
> I hope you like this chapter... I've barely read it through... So It's probably filled with mistakes... Anyway... Enjoy! :D

The entire skater squad was gathered in one of the hotel’s common rooms. The grand prix had been canceled because of all of the incidents. 

Victor and Yuri sat next to each other. Neither of them felt like speaking. They were both sitting with their closest friends in the world, and they had absolutely nothing to say to any of them. 

“That poor security guard…” Phichit stated with a sad shake of his head. Phichit had been crying for the past four hours, his eyes were red and puffy and his voice hoarse.

Everyone simply nodded, seemingly lost in their own thoughts.

“I hope Yuuri is okay…” Phichit sniffled. Victor felt Yuri stiffen.

“Of course he fucking isn’t!” Yuri snapped. 

Phichit froze at the rough words. Tears began to pool in his eyes again.

“Hey!” Chris interfered. “You’re not the only one who’s worried… So it doesn’t give you the right to act like a jerk to the rest of us…” 

Yuri scoffed.

“Victor?” Phichit asked so softly, as if Victor was made of glass. 

Victor looked up to Phichit. He still felt nothing. He felt like his soul had been swallowed by darkness, leaving him an empty shell

“How are you holding up?”

How was he holding up? He didn’t know. He needed Yuuri more than anything. It wasn’t that he missed him and wanted to see him. No. He physically needed him. 

Still Yuuri wasn’t with him. He was with Tommy. And that killed him. 

If Yuuri were anywhere else… Even if Yuuri wanted to leave him for freaking J.J, Victor would accept it. He would hate it, and it would kill him in another way… But having the knowledge that Yuuri is being kept by a murderer who wants to hurt him… That must be the worst possible feeling anyone could ever experience.

“Victor?” Chris prodded.

“Leave him alone!” Yuri snapped. 

“No it’s okay…” Victor said, no melody whatsoever in his voice. “Or it’s not ‘okay’… But nothing is ‘okay’… So I suppose that it’s okay…”

“I think he might be losing it…” Travis, a seventeen-year-old American skater, who made it to the grand prix for the first time ever this year, whispered to one of his friends.

Everyone cringed at the tasteless comment. Except from Yuri, who stood up quicker than anyone had the chance to react to, ready to rip the newcomer’s head off. The entire squad was needed to keep him from doing so. 

“You don’t have the right to speak! You better get out of here before I get my hands on you! Yeah you better run!” Yuri shouted to the very frightened skater who ran out of the room with his friend in tow. 

“Ignorant bastard…” Yuri muttered. “Get off me!” The squad did. 

Yuri then stormed back to Victor, silently fuming next to the older skater.

Suddenly a beep from Victor’s phone cut through the silence. Victor quickly stood up, frantically searching through his pockets. It could be the police! They might have news on Yuuri...

He located his phone and noticed that he had on unread mail.

He opened his inbox seeing ‘One unread message’ with the subject ‘Yuuri’. Victor didn’t even check who sent it to him before he opened it. He mail took him to a video. Victor frowned as he pressed play. 

The first thing he noticed was that the video had been filmed using a night-camera. But all that could be seen, was something that looked mostly like concrete. And heavy breathing could be heard from somewhere.

The camera was suddenly moved by someone and turned to what seemed to be a wall covered with photographs. Victor immediately recognized Yuuri’s face. And dread spread through him. 

The camera moved backwards and turned around, revealing that the entire room was filled with different photographs of Yuuri, from top to bottom of the walls. 

But then… Victor saw what made his heart stop. 

There was a figure, lying hogtied on the ground, he’d recognize that figure anywhere… 

Yuuri. 

“Beautiful…” A voice murmured. It was Tommy. Victor’s vision turned red. 

Yuuri yelped. It could barely be heard, as Yuuri seemed to be gagged. 

Victor glared at his phone. ‘Stay away from him’ he mentally ordered.

Tommy however had other plans, as he started circling Yuuri, as if he was some kind of prey.

“You’re beautiful Yuuri…” Tommy purred. And all Victor wanted was to smack his head in.

“What is that?” Yuri gasped from beside Victor, catching sight of the video. Victor didn’t answer. He barely heard him. His focus was entirely locked on the man he now saw in front of him. 

His hand shook as he gripped his phone tighter.

Yuuri had been crying. Victor needed to draw blood… Tommy’s blood…

“I’m sorry to leave you in the dark… But it’s temporary. As soon as you get accustomed to your new position in my life… Things will become easier…” Tommy stated.

‘Yuuri is not getting accustomed to a damn thing.’ Victor felt something primitive inside of him growl at the idea. 

He watched how Yuuri went into full-on panic mode. 

“Hush now my darling…” Tommy chuckled. 

Fucking chuckled. He was so dead…

Yuri suddenly stormed off. Having seen enough.

The entire squad was watching Victor with wide eyes.

Tommy put the camera down and walked over to Yuuri. As he reached him, he put his fucking hands on him. Then, he leaned in, way too fucking close. 

He then turned to the camera smiling, taunting Victor, as he adjusted his night goggles.

Victor couldn’t hear what Tommy was saying anymore. He had the volume on max but it still wasn’t audible. He took the moment to forward the mail to the officer who’d given Victor his number earlier.

He still watched the video in a smaller window as he pressed send. Seeing how Tommy manhandled Yuuri made him want to climb through his phone and commit murder. 

Tommy reached for the camera, getting Yuuri’s close up.

“Say hello to Victor…” Tommy chuckled, as he moved away from Yuuri. 

Victor felt himself relax at the fact that there was now a distance between Tommy and Yuuri.

He noticed the emotions that flashed on Yuuri’s face at the mention of his name. Before Yuuri's eyes turned almost straight into the camera, with the deadliest look Victor had ever witnessed. 

“Hey none of that! If you misbehave or show any of those signs of disrespecting me, I will punish you!” Tommy growled. And Victor’s breathing sped up.

Yuuri kept glaring. And Victor felt both proud at Yuuri’s courage and petrified for what might happen. 

“Did you not hear me?” Tommy roared. And the camera moved closer to Yuuri before angling away.

Victor heard the kick and the pained sob, escaping from the person he cared for the most. He wanted to throw his phone across the room. But he couldn’t leave Yuuri alone. He needed to see this. 

The camera once again focused on Yuuri. He seemed to recover from the kick, breathing through the pain. 

Victor noticed a drop of water falling onto the screen of his phone. He didn’t even know that he was crying.

Yuuri’s glare returned with a vengeance. If looks could kill… Tommy would be dead. And Victor would celebrate. But unfortunately, they weren’t so lucky…

“You just try keeping that up… I will enjoy watching you break…” Tommy snarled. And the video ended.

“NO!” Victor shouted to his phone. As if he could make the video continue by ordering it to do so. He quickly clicked the video again, only to see it restart. “Fuck!” He roared and threw his phone across the room, sinking to the floor. 

Chris appeared at his side, carefully touching Victor’s shoulder. Victor shrugged him off. He didn’t want to be touched. Not by anyone that wasn’t Yuuri. 

He needed Yuuri back. More than he needed air.

He looked up to Chris’s face. Tears were falling from his eyes as well. 

“We’ll get him back, Victor.” He promised. 

Victor looked to the other skaters, they were all crying. 

Phichit had curled into himself, sobbing loudly into his lap. Georgi patted his back in silent comfort as he wiped the tears away from his own face. 

Yuri reappeared with Otabek in tow. 

Otabek was fussing over Yuri’s hands, and Yuri kept pulling them out of his reach. Victor noticed why. Blood was dripping down from his knuckles. 

Had he been in a fight?

“He found a wall that needed a beating…” Otabek explained. 

Yuri locked eyes with Victor.

“I tried to save him.” Yuri declared. His voice cracked uncharacteristically. “When I saw Tommy, pushing Yuuri into the wall. My first reaction was to tackle that bastard… But I wasn’t fast enough…” His bottom lip wobbled and his eyes filled up with tears.

“It’s my fault that he was taken!” Yuri cried. “If I would have been faster, or if I would have fucking remembered… Yuuri would be with us now. But I couldn’t… I didn’t… A-and now he’s g-gone and I’m so fucking sorry!” He sobbed loudly.

“Shh… It’s not your fault…” Otabek murmured, pulling Yuri into his arms.

“Otabek’s right.” Victor said. “You did what you could. I wasn’t even there…”

“Okay. Everyone needs to stop blaming themselves right fucking now!” Phichit snapped. “There’s only one person to blame for this and that is Tommy…. So if anyone else tries to take on the credit for his actions… You’re basically saying that you’re as bad as him. And I will NOT hear that, least of all from you two. Yuuri would be so mad at you for even suggesting that!” He took a deep breath. His entire air supply was drained after that rant. “So just stop.” He finished.

Everyone sat quietly, taking in Phichit’s words.

“Let me see you hands…” Victor offered as he walked over to Yuri.

Yuri carefully pulled away from Otabek and stretched out his hands for Victor’s inspection.

“They need to be washed and dressed. There are medical supplies in...” Victor was interrupted by a notification from his phone, across the other side of the room. He looked questioningly to Otabek.

“I’ve got it…” He assured. And Victor rushed over to his phone.

‘One unread message’ Victor quickly opened it up.

It was from the police officer.

‘The video has been sent for analysis, we will find the bastard.’  
/Kim

Victor let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

Yuuri was going to be okay. And Tommy was going to get what was coming for him.

If Victor didn’t get his hands on him first…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! :D
> 
> I can't belive that this fic has over 10.000 hits!! :O
> 
> And all of you are amazing! :D The feedback I receive is freaking addicting! :D 
> 
> So thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	16. His Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So this is very short. But I just felt like some explainations were in order. 
> 
> And it was WIERD... Trying to figure out how Tommy is thinking...
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! :D

Tommy smiled to himself as he sent away the mail.

Victor was going to suffer, believing that he could have Yuuri for himself...

Yuuri was his, and no one else’s.

He wished he could see Victor’s reaction when he opened the mail and realized exactly whom Yuuri belonged to.

Speaking of… Yuuri hadn’t eaten in a very long time now… 

Tommy cringed as he thought about how two of his previous ‘test prisoners’ had fallen to death, due to hunger. 

But they were annoying, no wonder he forgot to feed them…

Yuuri was different. He would never let anything happen to Yuuri. He loved Yuuri. Yuuri was his life.

Tommy sighed contently at the thought of him.

He couldn’t believe that the love of his life was just in the next room. Relying solely on him to keep him alive. The thought alone, made him purr in delight.

He was in control.

Even since he was a child, he’d known that he was smarter than everyone else. It made most people act differently around him. 

He didn’t have many friends, and his parents kept treating him like he was a bomb about to explode.

When he was seven, he still wasn’t able to feel empathy. Which is why it came as a shock to him when he finally were. But he could only feel it for this one person. Yuuri. 

That one year they spent together in ballet class had been magical.

That was when his obsession of the tiny dancer started. Yuuri, who moved so effortlessly, with such grace, at the age of only four…

 

It took him nine more years until he realized that he was actually attracted to him. But that was when his parents took him away. 

Two years later he killed them. And moved back to Japan. To his Yuuri.

It wasn’t a big deal for him. They were acting as obstacles. And he was an adult.

He went to all of Yuuri’s competitions and performances. And he usually booked a room at the Katsuki family inn. Just so he could momentarily catch a glimpse of the young man from time to time, and that way, he also knew that he would always be close to him. 

He didn’t trust other people around Yuuri. Hell, he barely trusted himself. Which is why he did the only decent thing he could think of and kept away from him. As much as he was able to anyway...

Then entered Victor. 

Tommy had thought about killing him multiple times. But he knew that his Yuuri wanted to win his ‘ice-skating competition’… And Victor seemed to be helping him with that. So he let him live. 

He NEVER expected Victor to fall in love with his Yuuri, and take him away to Russia.

That is when he decided to interfere.

He already knew Russian. He decided to learn when he once saw Yuuri studying the language when they were younger. Thinking that he might become his tutor. But that never happened thanks to his idiotic parents.

Anyway… He moved after them. And he found out that they were engaged, and Victor was no longer Yuuri’s coach but also his competitor.

He no longer saw Victor’s purpose. And he wanted him dead.

He had been planning the murder for several days, but then he met Victor in person. Seeing how possessive he was over HIS Yuuri. Made his skin crawl. He tried to keep his focus on Yuuri, but seeing how Victor pulled Yuuri close, how he ordered food for him, how he spoke for him…

Victor had somehow made him more furious than he ever thought he could be. Victor didn’t deserve to die. He deserved to have everything he cared about taken away from him. And apparently that everything was the same as it was for Tommy. Yuuri.

Then, if he could rub it in Victor’s face later, that would be a bonus. A clear declaration of ‘I won, Yuuri is mine.’

 

And he did win. Yuuri was with him now. And he was never, EVER letting him go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... now you know Tommy a little bit better... XD
> 
> Hopefully you liked this chapter! :D


	17. Let there be light.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Yuuri's POV...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I'm so tired as I'm posting this... So if there are any mistakes... I'm sorry... I just really wanted you to have another chapter. :D
> 
> I hope you'll like it! :D

Yuuri had lost track of time. 

He didn’t even know what day it was anymore. 

He had been lying in the dark for too long. His wrists were sticky with dried blood, and his eyes felt like they were on fire. He must be suffering from dehydration as well. He actually felt like he was crying dust. 

He was worried about Yuri. He had no idea what happened to him. He just remembered watching Tommy knock him down, and then a lot of spinning…

He was worried about Victor. How was he holding up? He knew that if the situation had been reversed, Yuuri would be a wreck. He hoped Victor was doing all right...

He was worried about his family. How were they going to react to the news about him being kidnapped by a deranged stalker? They would probably hear about it very soon, if they didn’t know already… Considering the Grand Prix took place in Tokyo. 

There were so many people he was letting down, so many people that might be hurt because of him, so many people he kept worrying, over and over again. When was that ever going to stop?

He screamed helplessly into his gag. His voice had turne hoarse from all of this.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to lie on the couch with Makkachin, listening to Victor singing Russian songs from the kitchen. He wanted his life to go back to normal, and pretend that this was all just a long horrible nightmare.

“Yuuri!” Tommy cheered from outside the door.

Yuuri, felt a growl coming from within him, like a wounded animal trying to protect itself against a predator using aggressiveness.

A large metallic-sounding lock was heard and the door creaked opened, letting a sharp light travel through the room, blinding Yuuri momentarily.

The darkness came back and Yuuri was seeing spots. 

“I think it’s time to let you get used to the light again… I hope you learned your lesson…” Tommy stated.

Yuuri heard him shuffling around the room, before a very dim light emerged from the far corner of the room. 

Yuuri didn’t have his glasses. And all of the crying had made his eyesight even worse. But he could make out Tommy’s red hair, and the messy walls. The ground was made of concrete like he suspected. However… 

He didn’t expect the floor to be covered in big red spots. Almost like… Crap… He was panicking again.

He saw Tommy move closer to him with a knife. 

Yuuri used whatever power as left in him, to painfully jerk away. 

...That only seemed to make Tommy move faster. 

“Don’t move!” Tommy ordered grabbing hold of Yuuri’s arm. Sending waves of pain from his abused muscles. He dropped him on his knees. Leaning Yuuri with his back against the wall, keeping him upright.

“I’m going to remove your gag. But if you as much as utter a word if you’re not asked to… I’ll make you regret it… Understand?” 

Yuuri nodded, his eyes screwed shut.  
He felt the cold metal of the knife brush against his cheek as the tape snapped.

Tommy peeled the tape of slowly but forcefully, pulling out a lot of Yuuri’s hair with it in the process. He then removed the rag.

Yuuri felt relieved as he could close his mouth again, letting his jaw relax for the first time in what felt like an eternity. Suddenly, he realized how thirsty he was. As if reading his mind, he felt a straw touch his lips.

Yuuri opened his eyes to inspect the bottle in front of him. It seemed to be a normal water bottle. And he knew that if Tommy wanted to kill him, poison, would probably be the last of his resorts.

He felt the water quench his thirst, as he gulped down large amounts of water.

“Easy…” Tommy said with amusement. “You’re going to make yourself sick…” He removed the bottle out of Yuuri's reach.

Yuuri looked to his captor’s face and was shocked by the red and pink lines covering his face. They were blurry but definitely noticeable. How did he miss them earlier?

“Oh this?” Tommy questioned as he brushed his fingers across his scars. “Regards from Victor…” He said bitterly.

Yuuri almost forgot about the incident at the ice rink. But he felt a wave of pride wash over him at his fiancé's accuracy.

“You must be hungry.” Tommy said, neither as a question nor a statement, as he moved away, returning with a wooden bowl filled rice.

“We should probably start with something bland like rice. To help your body get used to…” Tommy gestured to the bowl. “I know it’s not Katsudon but…” He trailed off.

Yuuri despised the idea of accepting things from the man in front of him. But he was hungry. And Victor would kill him if he starved to death before he could get him back. And also… He was actually afraid of what Tommy might do to him if he refused. He still felt the pain from his abdomen since his last rebellion.

So Yuuri let go of his pride and opened his mouth as the spoon emerged.

“Good boy…” Tommy praised. Yuuri ignored it and finished the bowl of rice.

As soon as he was done, Tommy noticed Yuuri’s bloodied wrists. 

“Stupid…” he muttered. 

Yuuri looked at him questioningly.

He moved away with the bowl. Returning with bandages, a tiny bottle and the knife.

“Turn around.” He ordered. Pointing the knife at Yuuri.

Yuuri, felt reluctant, he really didn’t want to look away from the knife. Afraid of what Tommy might do with it.

Tommy sighed exasperatedly and manhandled Yuuri so he was facing the wall. 

Yuuri first tried to turn all of his senses backwards, to figure out what was going on behind him, that’s when he realized that he was looking at himself. Or rather… A photo of himself…

He looked around and realized that the entire wall was decorated with pictures of him… He looked up to the ceiling. More pictures... 

He was snapped out of his thoughts concerning the images when something clicked behind him.

He felt cold metal against his forearms, right above his wrists.

Tommy then cut the ropes away. Yuuri hissed as the crusted blood was removed from his skin. 

Tommy said nothing before he poured what felt like acid onto his wrists. Yuuri whimpered at the sting, trying to jerk his hands away when the metal prevented them from moving apart. Handcuffs…

“I don’t trust you, you know…” Tommy chuckled. 

He felt bandages wrap around each one of his wrists. Pressing the stinging feeling, deeper into his wounds. 

He then felt how rope was being tied around his wrists over the bandages. Then tied back to his feet.

“There… That should prevent infection.” Tommy said proudly. “And you’ve been so good for me that I’m going to reward you…” He purred.

Yuuri did not want to know what he meant by that... 

Tommy suddenly left his side, and disappeared out of the room with the slam of the metallic door.

Yuuri was left staring at all of the photos of him. When did he take all of these? 

He could only see the photos that were closer to him. The other ones were just colorful blurry squares. But the ones he saw, he didn’t recognize. 

But he knew that the one closest to him, he was fifteen. That’s the one time he tried round glasses... He was talking to his mother in the picture. Blissfully unaware that someone was taking a picture of him. 

He also noticed another one of the pictures, there, he was twenty-two, sitting in the lobby of the hotel getting the news on Vicchan… 

So that’s how he knew…?

Yuuri didn’t have time to inspect any others, as the metallic door rumbled and Tommy reappeared. Carrying a mattress that he discarded on the floor.

He then moved over to Yuuri picking him up like he was nothing, and putting him down on top of it.

“You see? As long as you do as I say, things will be easier for you…” Tommy smiled. He then backed away, sitting down in front of him.

“Now… Let’s have a talk...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it... :D


	18. One call away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is losing his patience at the police station. He the recieves a game-changing phone call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I named some of my chapters after songs... XD 
> 
> I was supposed to write this earlier... But I fell asleep while writing... I guess that all of those "all-nighers", finally caught up with me... XD
> 
> But now I've napped and I have the day off tomorrow... :D So I might release another chapter in a few hours! :D
> 
> I hope you'll like this one! :D

Victor was tired. 

He had been at the police station for seven hours now. 

Kim Tanaka, the Japanese detective in charge of Yuuri’s case, was currently on the phone with a person from sound analysis. They had been working on deciphering the audio on the video sent to Victor, and now, they may finally have results.

“Thank you.” Kim said tiredly before putting his phone back on the table. 

Victor anxiously sat up straighter in his chair. “What did they say?”

“We know Tommy’s identity…” Kim stated with a sigh.

“Okay?” Victor questioned, confused by why they weren’t moving. 

“Tommy Johnson, twenty-seven. Born in Hasetsu, Japan. Moved to Germany at the age of sixteen, was pronounced dead two years later…” Kim read, from behind his computer screen.

Did Victor hear that correctly?

“Dead?” Victor questioned.

“Apparently, they suspected murder. Although… Tommy could never be identified, due to the fire, and the lack of teeth or other way to identify the body.” Kim explained as he printed out the papers.

“But I don’t understand…” Victor muttered.

“He could have faked his own death, and lived 'off the map' for the past years…” Kim suggested. “It’s a lonely life, but something tells me he'd been kept busy.” 

Victor frowned.

“Right now... All we can do is send a group of officers to all of his last known addresses to see if he’s somewhere in town. But I doubt it…” Kim said. Pulling a hand through his black thin hair. “Yuuri had been missing for seventy-nine hours now… So the chances of finding him alive…”

“Don’t you dare!” Victor snapped.

“I know this might be hard for you to accept but…”

“Yuuri is alive.” Victor stated. No doubt whatsoever.

The detective sighed.

“I’m going to tell you the truth… I’ve been in the police for a very long time, almost fifty years… And all of the cases I’ve been working, involving stalkers and kidnapping... The victim has been found dead, within lesss than forty-two hours…” 

Victor glared at him. 

‘Yuuri’ and ‘dead’ didn’t even belong in the same sentence. This police were definitely crazy for suggesting such a thing.

“Normally, the attacker either realizes that the victim is not what they expected... Or they might experience rejection from their object of adoration. And decides to end their life. Most common is murder/suicide…”

Victor was fuming now. He stood up from his chair, glaring down at the detective.

“Yuuri. Is. Alive.” Victor said slowly. How could this man not understand? If Yuuri died, Victor would know. He would die with him…

“Okay…” Kim relented.

They were interrupted by the sound of Victor’s phone. 

Victor froze at the sound of the piano, ‘Yuri on ice’. 

Yuuri’s ringtone…

“Yuuri is calling!” Victor all but shouted as he frantically pulled out his phone with shaking hands. 

“Don’t answer it yet!” Kim shouted back and threw himself in front of his computer.

The seconds as he stared at Yuuri’s face were agonizing. What if he missed the call? What if Yuuri had escaped? What if Victor has to help him? What if Tommy is right behind him? What if Yuuri thinks he doesn’t love him anymore? What if…?

“Go ahead.” Kim said. Putting on his headphones.

“Yuuri!” Victor called out.

It first sounded like a pocket call, Victor could hear paper being shuffled. He could also hear someone breathing. He recognized those breaths. His Yuuri... 

Why didn’t he answer? Was he hiding from Tommy? What was happening? 

“V-Victor.” Yuuri croaked. He sounded scared, and in pain. 

Victor felt absolutely helpless. He wanted to be with Yuuri. He wanted to hold him, kiss him and promise him that everything was going to be all right. He wanted him back and he wanted him safe.

“How are you?” Victor asked, his voice cracked at the end, as a tear escaped from one of his eyes. It was a stupid question, one he already knew the answer to, but it was the only thing he could think of asking.

He heard more shuffling noises. Something was definitely being written on a piece of paper.

“I’m good… I’m happy… I’m with Tommy…” Yuuri said.

Victor felt speechless. 

Tommy was telling Yuuri what to say to him. On that he was certain.

“I don’t want you to come for me... I want you to leave me alone, and... let me be happy.” Yuuri continued, his voice sounded uneven. Close to tears.

“Okay…” Victor said. He didn’t want to get Yuuri in trouble, so he decided to play along… 

But when he got his hands on Tommy… There was going to be payback... 

“I also want you to no that I…” Yuuri trailed off, before he hissed in pain and suppressed a whimper. 

Tommy was so dead… 

“I-I never loved you…” Yuuri blurted. “I just wanted to… to win the ice skating… competition.” Yuuri finished. Was he reading without his glasses?

‘Ice skating competition’? Do you research, Tommy… Victor thought momentarily.

“I understand.” Victor said. Hoping that Yuuri would understand that he was not referring to whatever nonsense Tommy had written for him. 

There was silence on the other side.

"Yuuri?" Victor asked worriedly.

“I… I can’t…” Yuuri sniffled. There was a loud smack.

Victor flinched. How many times can you kill a person? He asked himself… Once, simply wasn’t enough…

“Say it!” Tommy hissed.

Victor felt his entire body vibrate in pure rage.

“No…” Yuuri refused.

Kim rose up from behind his desk, and the line went dead. 

“Yuuri?” Victor shouted into his silent phone.

“I tracked the call… We have his destination.” Kim said grabbing his coat.

Victor inhaled shakily, feeling his phone slip though his fingers, crashing to the floor.

 

“We have to hurry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I see the light at the end of the tunnel on this story! :D Do you feel it? ;)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! :D


	19. Every step you'll take...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Yuuri...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

“Why the fuck can’t you just do what you’re told?” Tommy roared, delivering yet another kick to Yuuri’s ribs.

Yuuri let out a pained whimper. 

It wasn’t a choice… He physically couldn’t get the words out.

Tommy backed away, punching the concrete wall until the blood was splattered all over it.

“Why can’t you just love me?” Tommy asked, turning back to Yuuri. Tears and blood was covering his face, as he wept.

Yuuri thought about all the possible answers, but decided not to mention any of them out loud. 

“Why Yuuri? Why? I’ve done everything for you… I would give you the moon if I could. I’m willing to give you everything you could ever ask for…” Tommy argued. Moving closer.

“Except my freedom…” Yuuri stated. Tugging uselessly at his bonds.

Tommy growled in frustration. 

“You can’t be out there on your own… Do you know what people are capable of? You should be grateful that you’re here with me… I heard about what happened in USA… Do you know what could have happened to you?” Tommy shook his head as he inspected his bloodied knuckle. “I killed him you know…” 

Yuuri froze. He what? 

“The police released him from the drunk tank the very next day. So I tracked him down, and shoved him off a bridge… Then I returned to the hotel and kept guard in the lobby.”

Yuuri was speechless.

“What? It’s not like that was the first time I killed to protect you…” Tommy chuckled. He noticed Yuuri’s stunned expression and decided to elaborate. 

“Let’s see… The first time I killed anyone I was fourteen. You were eleven, and there was this disgusting old man who kept glancing your way. It’s actually kind of funny, when you’ve been looking at someone for a long period of time, you immediately notice when others are doing it as well… “ Tommy smirked.

“Anyway… You were leaving the playground, heading home. And I decided to walk you there... Like I always did. The man apparently decided to do the same, as he got up before I did, following you… I grew suspicious and kept hidden as I followed you both. I was walking among the trees, when I saw him pull out a rag and chloroform. I decided to take action. I tackled him into the woods, and hit him to death with a rock… I looked through his clothes, and I found duct tape, zip ties, handcuffs and all kinds of crap… and photos of you.”   
Tommy started laughing. “I still remembered my parents reaction when I got home, covered in blood…they were so surprised…” 

Yuuri remembered that day! He remembered feeling uncomfortable by the old man’s staring as he was playing with his friends, and he felt terrified when he noticed that he was following him. Had Tommy saved him from possible molestation? 

“My point is…” Tommy continued. “I have saved you from the world... More times than I can count. And you still want to go back out there? I am the only one who can protect you. Victor sure as hell can’t. Or you wouldn’t be with me right now, would you?” 

“Why me?” Yuuri asked. He wasn’t even sure if the question was even directed at Tommy.

“Because you’re special, Yuuri.” Tommy cooed. 

“I’m either a psychopath or a sociopath… I’m too lazy to learn the difference, but according to everything I’ve learned about them, they are supposed to be unable to feel empathy for other people. And that’s true. I don’t feel shit when I kill someone... But when you fell during ballet class when you were four... I wanted to give everything up just to comfort you… I feel empathy for no one but you, Yuuri…” Tommy declared and moved closer to Yuuri. Brushing his fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry I hurt you…” Tommy admitted. “But you bring out these emotions in me… And I just…” He trailed off and wiped his other hand across his face smearing blood and tears together across his features.

Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from outside the door.

“Tommy Johnson, Open the door and step out with your hands above your head!” A voice ordered from outside.

Yuuri could cry of joy. If he had any tears left. He wondered if Victor was with them… Or if he was at home… How did they find him? 

His trail of thoughts was broken as Tommy swore and scrambled away for the knife.

Tommy returned the moment the door flew open and pressed the blade against Yuuri’s neck. He was sitting behind him with his bloodied hand in Yuuri’s hair as Yuuri was still lying helplessly on the ground. 

“I’ll kill him!” Tommy shouted threateningly at the SWAT-team. Pressing the blade tighter against Yuuri’s neck. A drop of blood trailed down.

An older Japanese man stepped forward. He looked worn and tired. 

“Tommy… Put the knife down…” He said gently.

“No! And you better leave before I kill him!” Tommy snarled. 

“You don’t want to do that… If you do, we will have you arrested, and you will be forced to live the rest of your life without him… You wouldn’t want that, right?” The Japanese man prodded.

“I… I…” Tommy stammered as the man moved closer. 

“Give me the knife, and you might see Yuuri again someday…”

Tommy looked between Yuuri, the police and the knife.

He breathed heavily as he concentraded.

“Can I… Can I say goodbye?” Tommy asked after a moment.

The old man looked reluctant. He locked eyes with Yuuri.

Yuuri knew that they could NOT leave him alone with Tommy. Or they would have a murder/Suicide on their hands.

Yuuri looked fearfully to the elderly man, who nodded in understanding.

“As you wish… But we will not leave, and you must give me the knife.” The man stated.

Tommy put the knife in the man’s hand. Leaning in to Yuuri’s ear. 

“I will come back for you…” He whispered. The promise was evident in his voice. “Goodbye for now, my love…” Tommy moved up and kissed Yuuri on his cheek, before two police officers lifted him up by his arms. And brought him out of the room.

The man moved over to Yuuri, cutting him free from his bonds. He then helped him to sit up.

Yuuri stretched out his legs, for the first time in forever. And he brought his hands in front of him, staring at them in awe. Having almost forgotten what they looked like.

His entire body ached and his heart was still punding in his chest. But it was still the best feeling in the world.

“Yuuri Katsuki, You’re safe now…” The Japanese man declared with a reassuring smile.

Yuuri cried. He had some tears left after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling very reluctant to finishing this story... There will probably be two or three more chapters... 
> 
> I really love everyone who's been supporting this story for so long... And if you have suggestions for a new project I'm all ears! :D
> 
> And I hope you enjoyed this chapter... :D


	20. The wait is the worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor stresses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dragging this out....   
> Sorry... 
> 
> I just really don't want it to end... Even though I'm so close to the ending...
> 
> I love all the comments and support I've recieved from all of you, and I'm scared that the moment this story is over, you will all just disappear... 
> 
> So if I can just transfer all of you to a new story of your choice, that would be great. XD
> 
> So let me know what I should start writing after this fic is finished! :D
> 
> I'll see you in the comments, and as always... I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :D

Victor was fidgeting with his ring as he glanced across the moving landscape. 

The seconds were ticking by excruciatingly slow as the distance between him and Yuuri seemed greater than ever. 

Victor wished that they could somehow move faster… The car simply wasn’t fast enough. For every passing second, Yuuri was alone with Tommy. And that was unbearable.

The car moved to a sudden halt outside what looked like an inhabited house. 

Victor practically threw himself out of the car, stumbling on his way to reach the front door, when Kim grabbed the back of his coat, pulling him back to the car.

“You have to wait here!” Kim scolded. “We’re going to send in a SWAT team, and handle this situation as professionals.”

“Yuuri is in there!” Victor shouted angrily, gesturing to the abandoned house. “And Tommy is hurting him… And I can’t just stand here and let that happen!” 

“I understand… But you need to calm down… What do you think Tommy would do to Yuuri if you run in there, guns blazing?”

Victor thought about it, and took a step back looking at the house with a grim expression.

“Fine… But if something happens to Yuuri...” Victor closed the distance between him and Kim. “I will hold you personally responsible… Understand?”

“Crystal…” Kim answered evenly, turning to his intercom. “Are we ready to move in?...” He asked the radio before returning to the other police officers.

Victor glared at the offending house, the barrier keeping him away from his Yuuri.

He watched as Kim and the SWAT team ran into the house, leaving the front door open.

Victor thought about how the phone call ended. He was sure that Yuuri was hurt. Even if it was minor, Tommy was still a dead man walking. 

He looked around at all the police officers. If he killed Tommy right here, right now, would he be arrested? Probably. He sighed at his dead-end plan.

Why is it taking so long? Shouldn’t Yuuri be walking out that door by now? He paced nervously, as his imagination running wild.

Victor caught glimpse of a police officer answering her intercom.

“What’s happening in there?” Victor asked, as she put her intercom down.

“There seem to be some sort of hostage situation… Kim is talking to the attacker right now…” She reported. 

Victor’s focus immediately snapped back to the house. He took a step forward, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“You have to wait out here, sir.” The officer said. Victor almost growled at the suggestion. 

Yuuri was being held as a hostage… His vision turned red at the mere idea. How dare Tommy use Yuuri as a shield? What a coward… When he got his hands on him…

His attention turned back to his current situation as he noticed movement at the door. He saw a few SWAT members walk out. Victor felt his pulse speed up. Why wasn’t Yuuri with them? Why are they leaving? What happened?

He saw a familiar face.

Suddenly he felt his body move involuntarily, he shrugged off the female police officer’s hand. And stormed forward. He didn’t care about consequences. He could stay in jail for the rest of his life if he had to. 

Seeing Tommy, the man responsible for months of stress, and days of heartbreak walk out of the house... It brought out all of the fury and frustration Victor had been feeling for months… And now, finally, he had the perfect target to take it out on… 

“You fucking son of a bitch.” That was all the warning Tommy received before Victor punched him straight to the face. 

Tommy went down, as the officers moved to remove Victor away from him.

Victor barely even noticed them as he threw himself on top of Tommy. Delivering a second punch to his face. 

He felt a smile tug at his lips at the sound of Tommy’s bones breaking under his knuckle.

The third blow landed on Tommy’s nose, breaking it.

He was just about to deliver a fourth punch when the police officers finally removed him from the redhead. It took four of them.

“YOU’RE DEAD, TOMMY! YOU HEAR ME? I’M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!” Victor roared.

“Mr. Nikiforov. You need to calm down, or we’ll be forced to arrest you.” One of the officers told him.

Victor inhaled sharply, trying to calm himself down. He exhaled shakily, but he kept his glare directed at Tommy, as the man with red hair was being escorted to one of the patrol cars. 

“I’m calm…” Victor told the officers holding him. They reluctantly let him go. Not fully convinced by his statement.

As he was released, Victor stormed off into the house. He heard the officers call after him, but they didn’t seem to have he heart to stop him by force.

He followed the trail of SWAT members that lead him to a room.

He cringed at the sight of the rusty metal door, but he squeezed himself inside, pressing past more SWAT members, how many of them were there even?

And finally, he laid his eyes upon the sweetest sight known to man.

His fiancé.

His Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are reunited! Hurray! :D 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter and the fact that Victor at least got to release some of his frustration onto Tommy... XD
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	21. After the storm comes a rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for today! :D
> 
> I hope you'll like it. It's short but sweet. just what we need... ;)

Yuuri sniffled as the Japanese man, who presented himself as Kim, told him all the details about the kidnapping, and as a medic were assessing his injuries.

He still couldn't believe that he was actually free. He had been gone for over 80 hours. Almost four days. And he had one bowl of rice and half a water bottle, no wonder he felt like crap…

The medic unwrapped one of the bandages on his wrist and hissed in sympathy at the rope burns.

“They seem to be infected…” the medic told him as she stared unwrapping his other wrist. “You need to come down to the hospital to have these looked after properly... You also have a fever, and possibly broken ribs…” She listed.

Yuuri sighed. Of course…

He was suddenly brought back to Kim's ranting at the mention of his fiancé.

"What?" Yuuri said. Needing to hear that again.

“Victor should be just outside, do you want me to get him for you?” Kim asked.

As if on cue, Victor appeared in the doorway. His silvery hair looking magical… And his face was way too beautiful to be in a room as horrible as this.

“Victor…” Yuuri croaked. His voice was still raw from all the crying, screaming and dehydration. 

Victor felt his heart clench at the sight of Yuuri’s condition. He felt frozen as he stood there. Uncertain what to do next… Yuuri had never looked so fragile and broken before. He wanted to pull him into an embrace, but he was scared of hurting him further. 

Yuuri stretched out his arms. And Victor felt his decision being made for him, as he kneeled on the ground. And brought Yuuri into his arms. 

Yuuri shook against Victor, if it was due to the fever, adrenaline or simply the fact that he was still in this dungeon, he had no idea.

Victor spoke Russian to Yuuri trying to sooth him as the medic did her best to work around the couple.

No one in the room would ever dream about trying to break them apart. 

“How hurt is he?” Victor asked the medic.

“He has an infection from the rope burns, which have caused a fever, He also have various bruises and cuts, and he might have broken ribs, but I will need an X-ray to know for sure…” She reported as she was listening to Yuuri’s lungs with a stethoscope.

Victor felt tears form in his eyes. Yuuri didn’t deserve this.

“I knew that you would come for me…” Yuuri stated.

Victor let out a sound that was a mixture between a laugh and a sob.

“Of course, love… Always”

The medic was standing up now, looking at them while shifting between her feet.

“Problem?” Victor asked, still holding Yuuri tightly to himself.

The medic looked off guards as she flinched.

“S-Sorry… I really don’t want to break up your moment… But it would be best to get Yuuri to the hospital so we can finish up his examination…” She said, biting her bottom lip. 

“Of course…” Victor agreed and pulled Yuuri closer until he was practically sitting in Victor’s lap. He then moved his hands until he held Yuuri securely and picked him up, off the floor. 

If Yuuri wasn’t so tired form this whole ordeal, he would probably put up some sort of resistance against being carried around like an infant by his fiancé. But right now he didn’t want to do anything else than nuzzle closer to the man he loved. 

Victor suddenly noticed all of the pictures of Yuuri, stuck across the ceiling and the walls of the room. Along with the different bloodstains on the walls and on the floor… He hugged Yuuri tighter in response. Wanting to protect him from the horrors of the terrifying room. 

He then carried Yuuri outside with him. Swearing that Yuuri would never have to experience anything like this, ever again.

He would make sure of that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such fluff... And more is coming! :D
> 
> If you have a moment over, would you please some time to look on one of my other works called "Fanfiction prompts Yuri!!! on ice" And leave a vote? :D That would really help me out for future projects! :D


	22. The scars we are left with...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little of the aftermath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I'm tired... I haven't slept... at all... XD #I'mBasicallyVictorInThisChapter... XD
> 
> So I hope this chapter makes sense... XD

Victor was sitting in a very uncomfortable plastic chair next to Yuuri’s bed. He didn’t mind though, he was just happy having Yuuri close to him again…

Yuuri’s fever was breaking and Victor felt relieved. It had been a couple of stressful nights, and a lot of threats about suing hospitals, if they didn’t get Yuuri the best doctor in Japan…

They did get him. And Victor had yelled in his face at one time… He wasn’t proud of it… But Victor genuinely believed that the best doctor in Japan, should have some sort of way to take blood samples, without making Yuuri flinch… Apparently he was asking for too much… 

But Yuuri was going to be okay now…

Victor felt how his eyes grew heavier as he watched Yuuri sleep peacefully. Maybe he could just… NO! 

Victor shook away the thought. He needed to watch over Yuuri. He couldn’t sleep on his watch, anything could happen…

Victor noticed how Yuuri frowned in his sleep… Was he in pain?

“Yuuri…” Victor whispered softly, using his thumb to draw comforting circles on his lover’s hand.

Yuuri groaned and blinked his eyes open.

“Victor?” Yuuri whispered up to the ceiling. Almost like a prayer.

“I’m right here, moya lyubov.” Victor declared, standing up so he could put himself in Yuuri’s line of sight. 

“Victor…” Yuuri whispered again. Smiling this time. “You’re here…”

“Of course… Where else would I be?” Victor chuckled.

“Home… Sleeping?” Yuuri suggested as he yawned.

Victor smiled at Yuuri and handed him his glasses. Yuuri put them on and blinked as he could see Victor clearly for the first time in a long time.

“You should really sleep…” Yuuri said with a frown as he took in Victor’s appearance.

“And leave you alone? Never.” Victor said determinately. 

“Victor…” Yuuri scolded.

“How are you?” Victor changed the subject.

As if on cue, Yuuri’s doctor entered the room. 

“How are we feeling today?” Doctor Yoshino asked while glancing at Yuuri’s journal.

“I feel better. Still sore… But I’m okay…” Yuuri said as he looked down. Fidgeting with the hospital blanket. 

“Yes… You will probably experience soreness for a while, since your muscles was restrained for such a long period of time, it’ll take a while to get them back to normal…” He explained while writing it down. 

Victor nodded in sympathy. Wishing he could take Yuuri’s pain, turn it up a few

“I also recommend that you start using vitamins and nutritional supplements for the malnutrition and dehydration… Other than that, you’ll be discharged this afternoon, if the next round of tests turns out fine…” He finished by clicking his pen.

“Malnutrition and dehydration?” Victor gasped.

The doctor sent Victor a questioning look.

“Yes, it’s a condition when…” Doctor Yoshino began to explain.

“I know what it is… But are you saying that Yuuri has it?” Victor said while worriedly looking between Yuuri who kept fidgeting with the blanket and his doctor.

“Going four days with nothing more than a bowl of rice and half a water bottle, will do that to you…” The doctor said with a grim expression.

Tommy didn’t feed Yuuri? Victor did NOT know about this. And now, Yuuri suffered from malnutrition and dehydration? That was NOT fair! Victor felt his blood boiling. This was not good for his blood pressure… 

“Victor…” Yuuri said, tugging on Victor’s sleeve.

Victor felt like a balloon someone had just released the air from. Deflated. 

“Yes, love?” Victor answered, his anger gone, as he looked down at the most beautiful man in the world.

“I’ll be fine” Yuuri assured. 

It still wasn’t fair, and Yuuri didn’t deserve to have more to struggle with than he already did. 

“It’s not fair…” Victor stated. 

“At least it’s gaining weight…. That’s my specialty, right? Give me a couple of bowls of Katsudon, and I’ll be back to normal in no time…” Yuuri smiled reassuringly. 

Victor laughed at that. “I’ll give you all the bowls of Katsudons you can eat…” He promised. 

 

A couple of hours later, doctor Yoshino appeared with Yuuri’s discharging papers. And later that day, Victor and Yuuri were at Yu-topia. Being welcomed home by Yuuri’s family. 

Yuuri had spent the first two hours, comforting his weeping mom. Who couldn’t understand ‘why anyone would hurt her precious son’ and ‘how people like Tommy were allowed to be alive’.

Victor agreed with everything Hiroko said. She was a wise woman after all…

Once she had calmed down, she made Katsudon for everyone.

Victor kept a watchful eye on Yuuri. Making sure he ate everything in his bowl.

“Don’t forget your vitamins.” Victor reminded, pushing the bottle of pills to his fiancé.

Yuuri didn’t protest, he simply swallowed one… Chasing it down with a big gulp of water. 

“Will you join me in the hot spring?” Yuuri asked Victor, when they were finished.

Victor glanced longingly to the bedroom, before turning back to Yuuri.

“Of course…” Victor agreed. He was actually looking forward to getting some sleep. But if Yuuri wanted a bath, they were having a bath.

The hot spring felt nice for Yuuri’s abused muscles as he relaxed against Victor’s shoulder.

“How are you?” Yuuri asked.

“How am I?” Victor repeated, like he misheard. 

“Yeah…” Yuuri prodded. Victor looked like he hadn’t gotten any sleep in days, which was probably the case. And not to mention what kind of stress and fear he must have experienced during the time when Yuuri was missing. How was he still walking and talking?

“I’m worried about you…” Victor admitted. Pouring some water in Yuuri’s hair and pushing it back. 

“I’m fine now…” Yuuri sighed contently. “I’m just worried about you…”

Victor didn’t know how to answer to that. He knew Yuuri was worried about him, of that, he was certain. However, he knew that Yuuri was NOT fine… But he didn’t have the energy to start an argument. So he settled with continue to play with Yuuri’s hair.

“I want to live in this hot spring…” Yuuri stated, purring at the fact that his muscles were barely aching at all. 

“I wish you could too….” Victor mused. Putting the last strands of Yuuri’s hair into place, to complete Yuuri’s skating look.

“What happened at the Grand Prix final, by the way?” Yuuri asked. Suddenly reminded by the competition.

“Oh…” Victor wondered if there were any way for him to avoid that question. 

The Grand Prix hadn’t been canceled all together. They just took a break for two days, before the remaining skaters were called in to do their routines.

Yuri had his worst performance ever, landing in fifth place, with only one person behind him. Yuuri.

1\. Victor  
2\. Chris  
3\. Otabek  
4\. Travis  
5\. Yuri  
6\. Yuuri

Victor had snarled at the results and had refused to accept his gold medal. He was at the police station at the time anyway, and he had his priorities…

“Victor?” Yuuri prodded. Snapping Victor out from his angry line of thought.

“They canceled it the day you… You know…” Victor couldn’t bring himself to say it. “Anyway… Two days later, they had the remaining contestants perform their routines for the judges… Their points were decided, and then they had the medal ceremony… which I didn’t attend… And that’s pretty much it…” 

Yuuri nodded as he took the information in.

“How did Yurio do?” Yuuri asked.

“Fifth.” Victor responded grimly. Silently cursing the judges.

Yuuri cringed at the news. 

“Yurio is better than that… He had been zapped with a taser, only two days before… He should be granted a second chance.” Yuuri argued.

“As should you…” Victor responded.

Yuuri sighed. 

“I’m getting wrinkly…” Yuuri observed, standing up. He shivered when the cold air touched his skin.

“Here…” Victor said, wrapping a towel around Yuuri, before leading him inside.

 

The moment Victor’s head touched the pillow. He could feel exactly how tired he was. Sleep was tugging on him like a black hole.

He could finally get a good night’s sleep. Now when Yuuri was back and safe in his arms. 

“Goodnight, Victor.” Yuuri said, kissing Victor’s forehead. 

“Goodnight my love…” Victor answered in Russian, half asleep.

Victor felt the peace of sleep bringing him under. He was finally at ease. Yuuri was safe. 

 

Somewhere during the night, Victor’s peace somehow morphed into stress. He didn’t know if he was asleep or awake. But he did for some reason feel like someone was trying to take Yuuri away from him, and the tighter he held onto him, the stronger the tug became. 

All the sudden he was roughly jerked awake by a rough shove to his chest.

He sat up quickly, trying to orient himself. Yuuri wasn’t next to him. YUURI WASN’T NEXT TO HIM! WHERE THE HELL WAS HE? Victor threw his head around in the dark. Punching the bedside-lamp switch in panic. Filling the room with light.

He finally found Yuuri. But the sight made his chest clench. Yuuri was sitting curled up at the far wall, crying.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked fearfully. Was he hurt? What happened?

“I couldn’t move…” Yuuri sobbed into his lap. “I tried to get out, but the hold grew tighter… I couldn’t move…”

Victor cursed himself.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> I felt like there should at least be a few problems left for them to deal with. One does not simply get kidnapped by a crazy stalker without any lasting effects. For themselves and for the people around them.
> 
> Anyways... Nightmares... Let me know if you can think about more side effects Victor and Yuuri might have to deal with! :D


	23. A good night's sleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor comforts Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter! :D
> 
> Sorry it's so short... XD

“Yuuri, I’m sorry… You’re safe…” Victor pleaded. His hands were hovering awkwardly around Yuuri. Not quite sure if he was allowed to touch him or not.

Yuuri seemed to be having a panic attack. He didn’t even register Victor’s presence.

“It’s so dark… So dark…” Yuuri sniffled.

Victor felt his heart shatter at the declaration. Yuuri thought he was back in that room… In the dark… Alone. And it was Victor’s fault. 

“Yuuri…” Victor whispered, trying to comfort him by stroking his hair. Yuuri immediately flinched away from that.

“Please stop that…” Yuuri sobbed. “I want Victor... Please leave me alone…” 

Yuuri sounded so helpless. Victor wanted nothing else than to just curl himself up beside Yuuri, and cry.

But that wasn’t an option. No, He needed to stay strong.

“Yuuri… It’s Victor… I’m here… You’re safe.” He tried.

Yuuri seemed to relax to that, if only a little bit. His breathing began to even out. And he sniffled quietly.

“I can’t move…” Yuuri stated. Crying quietly.

Victor could not handle Yuuri’s crying.

Victor didn’t want to think about how Yuuri lived through this entire ordeal. Imagining him scared, helpless and crying, made Victor want to go to wherever Tommy was being held and choke the life out of him. 

How could he do this to Yuuri? How could he leave him alone, crying in a dark room? How could he possibly hurt him?

“Moya lyubov, I’m right here… I got you out. You’re safe.” Victor whispered.

Yuuri stopped breathing, the room was dead silent for a moment. Victor froze, feeling panic grasp him. Then, Yuuri looked up at him.

He looked him straight into the eyes. He looked haunted.

Victor felt his heart stop.

“Victor…” Yuuri breathed and threw himself at his fiancé, clinging to him like an octopus.

Victor held him just as tightly. Afraid to let him go. 

“I was so scared…” Yuuri sobbed into Victor’s shoulder. Still trying to grab more of him.

“I’m so sorry…” Victor said. “If you want to, I can sleep on the couch…”

“NO!” Yuuri snapped at the outrageous suggestion. “Please don’t leave me… I don’t want to be left alone in the dark…” He grabbed Victor impossible tighter.

Victor felt yet another piece of his heart break. 

“Okay… I won’t…” Victor promised.

They sat together on the floor for a long time. Finally, Yuuri wasn’t crying anymore, He was breathing evenly, in and out…

“Yuuri?” Victor whispered.

Yuuri didn’t respond.

Victor glanced down to the man in his arms. He was asleep.

Victor smiled, and lifted him back to the bed, careful not to jostle him. He made sure Yuuri was lying comfortably with the pillow supporting his neck. He also made sure that he didn’t put any unnecessary pressure on any of his wounds or bruises. 

Victor then crawled in next to him, content to hear Yuuri’s even breaths as he slept soundly. Victor made a mental note of not grabbing Yuuri in his sleep again.

Yuuri however seemed to have different plans. For in his sleep, Yuuri crawled up on top of Victor, hugging him tightly. 

Victor felt himself blush at the adorable action, his adorable man performed.

As Yuuri seemed to be so comfortable, using Victor as a body-pillow. Victor couldn’t really object. So he fell asleep like that. Praying to whatever cruel god above, that maybe Yuuri could have this? Just a good night’s sleep…

Wasn’t that all he could ask of the god? The god who had let so many horrible things happen to the man that he loved... 

...Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this little chapter... XD 
> 
> #SearchingForYourApproval
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	24. We'll be okay...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor returns to Russia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24! :D
> 
> I can't believe that this fic has so many hits...
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for reading. This chapter feels a bit rushed... But I hope you'll like it! :D

Victor woke up, feeling empty. The comforting weight on his chest was no longer there. He groaned as he noticed the sunlight leaking in from behind the curtains. It was morning, or day, depending what time it was.

Yuuri was probably already awake somewhere. Victor reached for his phone: 1.24 pm. 

Victor groaned again, he had been sleeping for fifteen hours, more or less… Minus the incident during the late hours…

He sat up, when Yuuri suddenly emerged from the door. 

“Morning!” Yuuri greeted, pulling a suitcase behind him. 

Right… Today was travel-day. They were flying back to Russia tonight. 

“Morning…” Victor answered sleepily. 

Yuuri left his suitcase and climbed back into bed onto Victor’s lap. 

Victor subconsciously held onto Yuuri’s waist, making sure he had his balance under control.

Yuuri leaned in and kissed Victor tenderly. It was the first kiss they had shared in almost a week. Victor didn’t even know how much he had missed it before now.

Victor carefully placed his hand on Yuuri’s neck. Testing his boundaries as he deepened the kiss.

Yuuri leaned in to his touch. Inching closer.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

“Yuuri! Yuuko is here to see you!” Hiroko called cheerfully. 

Yuuri pulled away from the kiss and glanced to the door.

He really wasn’t in the mood to see Yuuko… He knew that she meant well, but he also knew that she would cry…. And he wasn’t sure that he was equipped to deal with something like that now…

“You don’t have to…” Victor said gently. “We can just stay in here… Or I can just go out there and tell her to come back later?” He suggested, stoking Yuuri’s cheek.

“No, we’re going home today… And I have to face her sooner or later…” Yuuri declared.

“But, if you’re not ready…”

“I’m fine.” Yuuri interrupted with a smile. Climbing off Victor, and prepared himself to meet his childhood friend.

 

Yuuko was shifting uncomfortably between her feet. She was standing in the living room, preparing herself to see Yuuri after all the horrors that had happened to him.

How could anyone hurt Yuuri? Yuuko simpli gouldn't understand the concept

The said man finally appeared, And Yuuko tried (without success) to suppress a gasp at Yuuri’s appearance.

He was covered in bruises, or at least she would assume, she spotted 6…7…8…9 different ones, and Yuuri was wearing a long sleeved shirt. And he limped even though Victor was supporting him. 

She had never seen him this hurt before, and it made her heart break for him.

“Hi, Yuuko.” Yuuri greeted with a small wave.

Yuuko felt her eyes fill up with tears, as her childhood friend, tried too keep his broken spirit up at her behalf.

“Yuuri!” She sobbed throwing her arms around him, but immediately flinching back as Yuuri hissed in pain. Victor tensed next to him.

“Oh, god! I’m so sorry, Yuuri. I’m so sorry!” She apologized profoundly.

“It’s okay, I’m just a bit sore. That’s all…” Yuuri assured the weeping woman. “Do you wanna sit down?” he suggested.

Yuuko nodded. And Victor helped Yuuri sit down. Placing himself firmly next to him.

“Do you… Do you want to talk about it?” Yuuko asked.

“I’d rather not…” Yuuri admitted. “Is there something you need to know?” He added, not unkindly.

“I guess not… I just thought that it might help you feel better?”

“I don’t think so… So far, talking about it only makes it feel worse…” Yuuri said, looking away.

“I understand…” Yuuko said. Grabbing Yuuri’s hand.

Victor felt the weird urge to smack the hand away. But he resisted it.

For some reason, Victor suddenly hated when people made any move for Yuuri. No matter if it was unexpected touches or expected deeds of affection. 

He was just scared that if he wasn’t on guard at all time. Someone would make a move for him to take him away. And then, Victor would most definitely die of a broken heart.

“We all thought of you when you were missing... The triplets even hacked the security cameras of the GPF To see if they could find a way to help you…” Yuuko said.

Yuuri blushed.

“Thank you…”

“You mean so much for so many… Never forget that.” Yuuko said seriously.

“I won’t.” Yuuri promised.

 

Ten hours later, Victor And Yuuri finally got to greet Makkachin.

Makkachin looked so relived at the sight of his masters. He did however whine when he smelled the ‘mostly healed’ rope burns on Yuuri’s wrists. 

Yuuri pretended like he didn’t notice and walked into the living room instead.

Mila had been living at their apartment temporarily, while everything went down in Japan. She was now asleep on the couch. And sleeping next to her was no other than Yuri Plisetsky.

“Aww… aren’t they adorable?” Victor mused. He then picked up Makkachin’s favorite squeaky-toy and threw it upon the sleeping duo.

Makkachin dove after it, startling the Russians skaters out of their sleep. Yuri stood up quicker than he spun while doing a quad. 

Yuri’s eyes immediately locked to Yuuri’s.

“Yuuri…” He whispered before running to the Japanese skater, hugging him tightly.

Yuuri let out a hiss, but Yuri didn’t even notice it, as he was now sobbing into Yuuri’s chest.

Victor glared at the young skater, feeling the urge to pull him away from Yuuri, the same way he felt like smacking Yuuko’s hand away earlier that day. He needed to look that up… 

“Yurio?” Yuuri asked, stunned. Never before had Yuri, with his own free will, hugged him. 

“I’m so sorry…” Yuri sobbed. Grabbing Yuuri tighter.

Yuuri turned to Victor with a questioning look.

Victor didn’t look at Yuuri. His eyes were trained on Yuri, with a hard glare.

Yuuri looked to Mila, she was sobbing into her hands.

Why did everyone act so weird?

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about.” Yuuri declared to the young skater.

“But I just… I wasn’t fast enough…” Yuri sniffled. Backing away from Yuuri.

Victor exhaled. Yes, he really had a problem…

“There was nothing you could have done. Yurio, you are a kid.” Yuuri stated.

“Am not…” Yuri protested, tears were still leaking from his eyes.

“Yes, you are.” Victor chimed in. “And it’s our job to protect you, not vice versa…”

Yuri scoffed. “Morons…” He wiped furiously at his cheeks. 

Mila suddenly appeared. She too, was wiping away tears from her face.

“How are you?” She asked.

“Not perfect…” Yuuri answered, looking to the loving expressions from his fiancé and his ‘son’...

“But we’ll be okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you say? Should we end the story here? Maybe start Stranger danger 2?
> 
> Anyway, I feel pretty much done, there are of course still lose ends and everything... But I'm not sure how to drag this out any longer... XD
> 
> Oh, I've also published 3 other YOI Fanfics, so you could always check those out If you want more to read... :D
> 
> Tell me what you think! :D
> 
> AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! <3


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to an end... Or almost everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So this is the final chapter of this story.
> 
> I just really want to say THANK YOU, to everyone who's been supporting this story.
> 
> I released the first chapter, not really knowing what was going to happen, or even if it was worth writing. But the feedback I reciieved from everyone was simply magical!
> 
> This story is not just mine it's OURS. 
> 
> It has almost 20 thousand hits?!?! I can't belive that...
> 
> And every single comment have meant the world to me! That's why I've been able to release almost 2 chapters every day... I've ignored sleep like it's been no ones business, and I've been sitting in school, reading your comments and got completely carried away. 
> 
> So from the bottom of my heart. THANK YOU <3
> 
> But everything must come to an end... Almost....
> 
> I hope you'll like this final chapter! :D
> 
>  
> 
> and as always... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!

A year had passed.

Both Yuuri and Victor had been in therapy, both together and separately.  
Victor still had a hard time of letting Yuuri out of his sight, and Yuuri still had issues with the dark.   
But they were working on it… Together.

Yuuri was now standing on the podium of the grand prix, a gold medal around his neck. 

His “Soon to be husband” and “son”, were standing beside him. Yuri was posing with silver, and Victor with bronze.

Victor had never been happier. This year, Both Victor and Yuuri had the theme 'fun' on their skating programs. They had been skating just for the sake of it.

Victor didn’t feel the joy he used to, of winning gold. He simply wanted to skate with Yuuri. He wanted skating to be fun.

Yuuri wanted to win gold, so he could marry Victor. The past year had been a struggle for him, and he almost forgot why he started skating in the first place. He too, wanted skating to be 'fun'.

Yuri wanted to win gold as well… but he would much rather have his 'parents' be married… (Not that he would ever admit to it, of course…)

The remaining skaters that made it to the Grand Prix didn’t really stand a chance against the trio.

Otabek had come in fourth. Then they were two new skaters that made their debut in the grand prix that year. They came in last. 

However, all of their friends had been flying in from around the world, to cheer them on, and they were all having dinner after grand prix was over, to celebrate...

 

 

“To Yuuri!” Phichit cheered across the restaurant. 

“TO YUURI!” Everyone joined in, as Yuuri’s face turned into a dark shade of red. 

“My precious gold medalist…” Victor cooed, as he kissed Yuuri’s medal for the tenth time that evening.

 

Yuuri smirked.

 

“That reminds me…” Yuuri said as he got out of his chair and down on one knee in front of Victor. 

Phichit gasped, and smacked Christophe in his face during his frantic search after his phone.

Yuri already had his phone out, filming the events as Yuuri had given him a heads up about this earlier and trusted him to document it. 

Yuuri pulled the gold medal over his head “Victor Nikiforov... The love of my life…” 

Tears were falling down Victor’s cheeks. A wide smile was spread all over his face. 

Minami was weeping out of joy with big eyes as Georgi patted his head.

Phichit was standing on the table, live-streaming on his instagram, as he too, was crying.

“Will you do me the amazing honor, of becoming my husband?” Yuuri asked as he smiled up to Victor, his blown eyes sparkled in the dim light of the restaurant.

Victor was almost hyperventilating as he nodded furiously. “YES! DA! HAI!” Victor laughed as he fell to his knees kissing Yuuri. 

Yuuri returned the kiss as he placed his gold medal around Victor’s neck.

The entire restaurant was booming with applause and cheering, the skating squad being its prime source. No one was sorry. And the restaurant treated their table to a bottle of their best champagne. 

“Will you send me the video?” Phichit asked Yuri. “Chris was in the way, so I didn’t catch the first part of the proposal.”

“Thanks for that, by the way…” Chris muttered as he rubbed his cheek with a pout.

“You’ll be fine…” Phichit stated cheerfully. “Yuri?”

Yuri frowned. “You’re just going to upload it in instagram, and besides, its Yuuri’s clip, ask him about it…” He then turned back to Otabek.

“Yuuri…” Phichit drawled. Breaking Yuuri’s attention away form the silver haired man.

Yuuri raised his eyebrows, as Phichit didn’t elaborate.

“Send me Yurio’s video, please…” The Thai man pleaded, his eyes growing impossible big.

“What will you do with it?” Yuuri laughed genuinely at his friend.

“Upload it on Twitter, facebook, instagram, tumblr, pinterest…” Phichit counted as Yuuri gestured for him to stop.

“No one is going to want to see that…” Yuuri giggled.

“Really?” Phichit challenged. “I have over 500.000 views on my instagram’s live-stream.” 

Yuuri gasped. 

“You’re a gold medalist, marrying a fellow gold medalist. You guys are also like, THE THING, when it comes to LGBT-stuff on social media...” Phichit explained.

 

“I’ll send it to you.” Victor announced. He always had a weak spot for the LGBT-community.

“Great!” Phichit cheered, pulling Minami in for a selfie.

Victor did the same to Yuuri, hashtagging engaged. Yuuri kissed Victor’s cheek in the picture, displaying His gold medal around Victor’s neck. 

 

The night progressed with many laughs and happy moments, and it was finally time for them all to say goodbye. 

Everyone congratulated Yuuri again, before Victor and Yuuri returned to their hotel.

 

“I have a suggestion.” Victor announced, flopping down next to Yuuri on their king sized bed. “Pair skating…”

“YES!” Yuuri exclaimed. Smiling at Victor, eyes glimmering with excitement.

Victor laughed happily before he leaned in and kissed his fiancé. Yuuri pushed himself down further into the mattress, pulling Victor up on top of him. 

Victor straddled Yuuri’s hips as he deepened the kiss. He was just about to remove Yuuri’s shirt when Yuuri’s phone buzzed.

Victor was willing to ignore it, and return his attention to his lover. When the phone buzzed again, and again, and again…

Yuuri reached for his phone, Victor rolled off him. 

Suddenly Yuuri shot up. Looking frantically around the room with tears in his eyes.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?” Victor sat up as well reaching for the object that seemingly had upset the man he loved.

Yuuri barely held onto his phone as his breathing increased. 

Victor looked down on the phone frowning upon the spammed messages from an unknown number.

He read the first one, feeling his heart stop at the words.

*Looking beautiful… ;) Can’t wait to have you lying underneath me like that… <3 See you soon…<3*

Followed by messages of hearts… 

Victor threw the phone across the room. Turning his attention to the panicked Yuuri.

“Nothing is going to happen to you…” His tone held a deadly promise.

“I’ll make sure of that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Evil laugh*
> 
> I'm building things up for a possible "stranger danger 2"
> 
> Anyway, once again... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FIC!!! 
> 
> Oh and also... If any of you are into doing fanart or anything... I would love to see it!! :D  
> If you feel like anything in this fic inspired you to do... welll.... basically anything. Please let me see it!! :D
> 
>  
> 
> You can find my twitter: @sophialarsson96 and my tumblr: sophialala1 so please tag me if you're up to something, or if you just want to chat about "Yuri!!! On ice"
> 
>  
> 
> I'm still dreading parting from all of you.. So please check out my other fics and stick around... You're my drug and I love you... 
> 
> THANK YOU AGAIN!


	26. Stranger danger 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INFO

Hi!

I see that there are still a lot of subscribers to this story. And I just wanted to inform the ones who don't know, that "stranger danger 2" have been released... And is among my works... :)

Thank you for reading this story! :D

But feel free to unsubscribe, since the story won't get any more updates here... XD

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this first chapter... Like I said, I have no idea where to take this. I mean, I have a few ideas, but I would love to hear your thoughts and input before continuing.


End file.
